El lazarillo de Holmes
by I-Am-Momo
Summary: Tras un accidente de tráfico. Sherlock se queda ciego y su vida se desmorona. Greg está dispuesto a ayudarle y se convertirá en sus ojos. Sherlock/Lestrade
1. Chapter 1

**¡Antes de continuar varias cosas! Quería agradecérselo a Cristina, por ayudarme con los datos médicos, y a Amaranta, por ayudarme con las ideas. Gracias a las dos pude crear este fic en pocos días. Espero que lo disfruten y... Antes de que pregunten, NO aparece John.**

* * *

**Capítulo 01**

Gregory Lestrade amaba a su trabajo y a su esposa, pero puede que por culpa del primero hubiera descuidado lo segundo. Y en un trabajo tan peligroso como el de inspector de policía, lo segundo era mucho más importante.

Durante varias semanas su mujer había estado distante con él y lo más seguro es que hubiera sido por la cantidad de horas que se pasaba en el trabajo. Demasiadas para una mujer que no trabajaba y que se quedaba en casa, esperándole. La mayoría de las veces con la cena fría y luego, solo un beso antes de dormir y Greg caía rendido.

El policía temía lo peor, que le pidiera el divorcio, así que se cogió el último Fin de Semana de Marzo libre para poder acudir a un hotelito romántico. Lo había reservado todo, la suite principal, flores, champán… Todo para que perdonara tantos meses de descuido. Incluso la informó, para que ni se le ocurriera irse a ver a su madre. Parecía ilusionada, lo que animó a Greg. Quizás así su matrimonio pudiera salvarse.

El viernes salió del trabajo a las una en punto. Se montó en el coche, y puso rumbo a casa. Tendría un montón de papeleo el lunes, pero merecería la pena.

No se había separado unos metros de Scotland Yard cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta y miró de reojo la pantalla.

—¿Desconocido? —se preguntó confundido.

Activó el manos libres y dejó el teléfono sobre una de sus manos.

—¿Sí? —preguntó.

Una voz profunda, que nunca había oído, habló al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Inspector Gregory Lestrade? —susurró la voz.

—Sí, soy yo —respondió Greg —. Dígame, ¿qué desea?

—Soy Mycroft Holmes, el hermano mayor de Sherlock. El aspirante a detective que le ayuda en alguno de sus casos más macabros.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido. Sherlock era un chico muy joven y solitario. Jamás hablaba de su vida privada y solo acudía a él cuando el caso era realmente difícil e interesante. Habían tratado muy pocas veces y no le había dado tiempo a saber siquiera cuantos años tenía en realidad.

—Sí. Dígame, ¿le ha pasado algo? —preguntó Greg.

La voz de Mycroft era pausada pero a su vez sonaba como si las frases ya la tuviera pensadas, como si supiera que iba a decir Greg en cada momento.

—El comisario jefe de Bedfort lo ha detenido y lo ha encarcelado por ser sospechoso de un crimen, además de por insultar a toda su plantilla de trabajadores. No es culpable del asesinato, pero aun así el comisario se siente muy ofendido del trato que le ha dado Sherlock. Sobre todo porque ni tan siquiera lo llamaron. Acudió y se dedicó a insultarles.

Greg hizo una mueca. Sabía de sobras como era aquel chico, a veces entraban ganas de estrangularle.

—¿Y por qué me llama a mí? —preguntó al fin Greg.

—Quiero que vaya a por él.

—¿¡Cómo!? —preguntó Greg sin entenderlo —. Tengo cosas que hacer, hágalo usted. Es su hermano —dijo apresuradamente.

—El dinero de la fianza para recoger a mi hermano ya está ingresado en su cuenta. Vaya a recogerle, tráigalo de regreso a Londres y déjelo en el Club Diógenes —dijo Mycroft —. Gracias Inspector.

—¡ESPERE! —gritó Lestrade y de la frustración casi atropella a un peatón —. Tengo el Fin de Semana libre, yo, tenía que salir con…

—Estoy seguro de que su mujer puede esperar un par de horas más para ir a ese hotel romántico. Vaya a por mi hermano tal y como le he pedio. Gracias —repitió Mycroft antes de colgar.

Lestrade miró fijamente el teléfono antes de lanzarlo furiosamente contra el asiento del conductor. ¿Por qué diablos Sherlock era tan problemático? ¿Y por qué iba a aceptar una orden de alguien que ni tan siquiera conocía?

Bien podría ir él, o bien podría dejar a Sherlock allí, pero el tono de voz de Mycroft era tan neutro que casi te obligaba a hacer lo que te estaba pidiendo. Miró su reloj. En ir y volver se le irían dos horas y media, más otra hora de papeleo… Tres horas y media, cuatro como mucho. Aún era pronto así que si lo hacía ya aún podría tener tiempo para cenar y dedicarle toda una noche a su mujer.

El único problema iba a ser contárselo.

Cogió de nuevo su teléfono y buscó en él, el teléfono de "Alicia". Suspiró y pulsó la tecla verde. Luego se llevó el teléfono a la oreja.

—¡Greg! —exclamó ella —. Cariño, ¿cuándo llegas? Estoy deseosa por…

—Alice… —susurró Greg mientras cerraba los ojos.

Un bufido se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

—¿Se cancela? —gruñó.

—¡No! —se apresuró a decir Greg —. Se retrasa un poco. Solo serán cuatro horas cielo. Tengo que ir a recoger al jefe de policía a un pueblo, quizás si voy yo podamos hablar y me haga un aumento. Te prometo que solo serán cuatro horas. Llegaré para recogerte, cenaremos y disfrutaremos de nuestra primera noche en el hotel. Por favor, no te enfades…

Un largo suspira al otro lado de la línea le tensó.

—Te esperaré —respondió Alice al final —. Quería ir a hacer la compra para el domingo, para cuando volvamos, aprovecharé. Solo cuatro horas, ¿vale?

—Sólo cuatro horas —aseguró Greg —. Gracias cariño. Te quiero.

—Yo también Greg —le dijo ella antes de colgar.

El detective suspiró y dejó el móvil en el salpicadero. Su mujer estaba molesta y Greg lo sabía, así que intentaría ir lo más rápido posible. Incluso rebasaría los límites de velocidad si era necesario.

La primera parada la hizo en su banco para recoger el dinero que había ingresado allí Mycroft Holmes. La idea de averiguar cómo había sabido su número de cuenta le rondaba en la mente, pero dadas las circunstancias, no quería saberla. Tras eso, arrancó el coche y se puso rumbo a Bedfort.

Tardó una hora y veinte minutos en llegar por carreteras secundarias, pasando pueblos y más pueblos. Sintonizando la radio, esperando que alguna emisora pusiera música de la época y no de mucho antes de que el naciera.

Fue directamente a la comisaría y tras hablar con uno de los agentes, pudo ir al despacho del jefe. El señor Edwards era un hombre mayor y amable al borde de jubilarse, no conocía a Sherlock de nada y obviamente le había ofendido mucho todo lo que había dicho.

—Bueno, yo tardé en acostumbrarme —le dijo Greg intentando quitarle hierro al asunto —. Pero es un genio.

—Ya… —susurró Edwards mientras hacía resonar la punta de los dedos en el escritorio.

Greg estuvo unos segundos en silencio antes de toser.

—¿Me lo puedo llevar ya? Tengo el dinero de la fianza y así estoy seguro de que dejará de molestarle.

—Sí. Sí —dijo el hombre inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

Lestrade suspiró aliviado y le siguió. Entregó el dinero a uno de los policías de administración y luego bajó al sótano. Sherlock estaba tumbado en el suelo, con las manos sobre el pecho y los ojos cerrados. Su rostro era tan blanco comparado con el resto de la celda que parecía un cadáver.

Por suerte, se le escuchaba respirar.

—Friki —dijo Edward en voz alta —. Han venido a por ti.

Sherlock alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar hacia la puerta, en cuanto vio a Greg se echó a reír.

—Veo que mi hermano Mycroft te acaba de contratar como niñera. Felicidades Lestrade, es una alta aspiración —dijo divertido mientras se levantaba.

Se sacudió el abrigo y salió de la celda ignorando los gruñidos del inspector.

—¿No le entran ganas de golpearle? —preguntó Edwards.

Greg suspiró pesadamente y le extendió una mano.

—Adiós Señor Edwards —le dijo —. Es un placer haberle conocido.

El hombre le devolvió el apretón de manos y lo acompañó en silencio hasta la salida de la comisaría. Sherlock esperaba sentado en el capó del coche. Mirando el cielo.

Greg se acercó, desactivó el cierre y se metió dentro del vehículo, luego lo hizo Sherlock.

—Deberías de ponerte el cinturón —le dijo Greg mientras lo hacía.

—Puede que seas mi niñera, pero no mi madre. Así que cállate —dijo Sherlock moviendo la mano.

Greg contuvo un bufido y aferró el volante con fuerza. Arrancó y salió de allí. Puso la radio para evitar tener que hablar con Sherlock. El que pensara que fuera su canguro le molestaba, apenas conocía a ese chaval, ¿por qué tenía que ir a por él? ¿Es que acaso no era lo suficientemente mayor?

—¿Cómo llegaste allí? —preguntó de pronto Greg.

—En taxi —respondió Sherlock mientras se ponía el cinturón.

—¿En taxi? —exclamó Greg —. Es más de una hora de viaje…

—Lo sé. Al igual que tú. Así que no preguntes estupideces —gruñó Sherlock.

Lestrade agitó la cabeza y continuó en silencio durante 20 minutos más.

—¿Qué? —dijo Sherlock rompiendo el silencio y apagando la radio —. ¿He estropeado una velada romántica?

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Greg haciéndose el loco.

—Ibas a pasar el Fin de Semana con tu mujer, supongo que lo habrás retrasado —le dijo Sherlock.

—No sé de qué me estás hablando —dijo Greg mientras aumentaba la velocidad del coche.

Sherlock se rió flojito abrió la boca.

—Es más que evidente Lestrade —susurró Sherlock —. En primer lugar, apestas a Hugo Boss, las últimas veces que he quedado contigo ni tan siquiera olías a colonia barata así que supongo que alguien te la habrá prestado antes de salir, Anderson supongo. Suele oler a ella. Y es evidente que te la has puesto para impresionar a alguien, a tu mujer. Eres un hombre ajetreado así que supongo que dicha forma de querer impresionarla se debe a que has librado y quieres llevarla a algún sitio bonito. Del bolsillo de tu chaqueta sobresale la publicidad de un hotel, así que supongo que irás allí. Además. Sé que tengo razón porque conforme hablo estás aumentando rápidamente la velocidad del coche.

—Mira Sherlock —dijo Greg de pronto girando la cabeza hacia él.

—¡CUIDADO! —gritó Sherlock mirando al frente.

Cuando Greg regresó la vista a la carretera, todo fue tan rápido que no lo pudo evitar. Tenían un camión que había salido de la nada e iba a una velocidad altísima. Greg giró a la izquierda para deshacerse de él con demasiada violencia y el coche volcó.

Una vuelta de campana, dos. El lado izquierdo del coche chocó contra el asfalto y Greg pudo ver como la cabeza de Sherlock golpeaba la gravilla. El cristal se reventó y luego, el airbag se abrió de repente y se quedó inconsciente.

Lo primero que vio al recuperar la consciencia fue el rostro de un médico de ambulancia. Estaba inmovilizado en una camilla y le dolía terriblemente el brazo. Veía borroso.

—Señor, señor —oyó que le llamaban.

Alguien pasó una luz por sus pupilas y, aunque fue molesta, pudo ver mejor.

—Señor —repitió el hombre —. ¿Recuerda cómo se llama? ¿Puede decirme su nombre?

—Greg… —susurró este.

—¿Sabe que ha pasado? —preguntó de nuevo el médico mientras le miraba.

Notó como la camilla temblaba y dejó de ver el cielo para ver el techo de la ambulancia.

—Accidente… Coche —articuló Greg vagamente —. ¿Y Sherlock…? —fue capaz de preguntar.

El médico, que le estaba auscultando, bajó el estetoscopio.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó.

—Mi amigo… —susurró Greg antes de notar como el brazo izquierdo comenzaba a dolerle más y más.

—Su amigo se recuperará. Está en otra ambulancia —dijo el hombre antes de volver a auscultarle.

Greg, más aliviado, fue cuando dirigió la vista al brazo para averiguar por qué le dolía tanto. Se puso a gritar nervioso cuando vio el hueso fuera de la carne. Luego, debieron de sedarlo porque volvió a caer en la inconciencia y no supo nada más de nada. Ni siquiera del dolor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 02**

Horas más tarde el cuerpo de Lestrade se sentía pesado. La cabeza le dolía y no quería abrir los ojos pues la luz que sentía sobre ellos le molestaría más. Oía un traquetear de pasos. Abrió la boca para decirle a quien fuera que se estuviera quieto, pero sólo fue capaz de emitir un débil gruñido.

—¡Greg! —exclamó una voz conocida.

"Alice" pensó de pronto y abrió los ojos.

La habitación se veía un poco borrosa pero sin duda estaba en un hospital.

—Cariño… —susurró Greg.

Alice se acercó a él y le besó cuidadosamente los labios.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó ella.

—Mareado… —murmuró —. Y me duele el brazo —susurró —. ¿Qué pasó?

—Los médicos dijeron que tuviste un accidente de coche. Casi chocáis contra un camión —dijo acariciándole la frente.

—Mi brazo… —se acordó de golpe mirándolo.

Estaba completamente vendado y tenía los dedos entumecidos.

—Estarás bien. Te operaron para colocar el hueso en su sitio, pero soldará y te recuperarás completamente —le dijo Alice antes de besarle la frente.

Greg cerró los ojos y suspiró. Estaba vivo y bien. Eso era lo importante.

—¿¡Y SHERLOCK!? —exclamó de golpe.

Alice le puso una mano en hombro para evitar que se moviera.

—Tu amigo está bien. Antes estaba en esta habitación pero los médicos lo cambiaron a una donde esté solo porque no dejaba de quejarse y gritar más alto de lo debido. No querían que te despertaran.

—¿Está consciente? ¿Está bien? —preguntó.

—Solo tiene unos cortes en la cara por el cristal. Ni siquiera se partió un hueso —le respondió ella.

Greg suspiró aliviado y su cuerpo se relajó.

—Con que jefe de policía, ¿eh? —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Lestrade palideció un poco.

—Yo… Lo siento Alice, es que si… —empezó Greg, pero fue silenciado por un beso en los labios.

—Tranquilo. No pasa nada. Su hermano mayor me lo contó todo y lo más importante ahora es saber que estás bien —le dijo sonriendo.

Greg cerró los ojos y dejó que su mujer le besara de nuevo. Sherlock estaba bien, él estaba bien. Suspiró aliviado. Menos mal. La idea de que Sherlock pudiera morir por su culpa le había rondado la cabeza, pero por suerte, seguiría tan petardo como siempre.

A lo largo del día, Greg se fue recuperando completamente del golpe y de la anestesia y pudo moverse y sentarse correctamente en la camilla. Al día siguiente, podía andar por la habitación, fue entonces cuando le quitaron el catéter, pero aún le dejaron el suero que le proporcionaba analgésicos para el brazo.

Aprovechó que su mujer se había ido a casa a ducharse para ir hacia la habitación de Sherlock. El muchacho se encontraba tumbado en la cama, mirando al techo. Su aburrimiento se veía latente pues sus labios estaban curvados y expulsaban el aire.

—¿Y tu hermano? —fue el saludo que le dio Lestrade mientras se acercaba a la camilla.

—Lo he echado. Se estaba poniendo demasiado pesado —dijo volviéndose para verle.

—¿Pesado? ¿Con qué? —preguntó.

Sherlock tenía puntos sueltos por el lado izquierdo de la cara, pero no muchos. Parecía más grave porque estaba un poco hinchada, pero no dijo nada.

—Querían que los médicos me hicieran un escáner. Una completa estupidez.

—¿Estupidez? ¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se acercó a la camilla.

—Porque no me pasa nada. Sólo son cortes en la cara —aseguró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y se acercó hasta a él.

—¿Cómo está tu brazo? —preguntó Sherlock mirándole de reojo.

—Bien. El hueso soldará bien, así que no hay porque preocuparse —dijo respondió Greg —. ¿Y tú? A parte de los cortes, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó.

Sherlock asintió.

—Solo un poco mareado —susurró —. No se lo dije a los médicos, se lo dijo Mycroft porque casi me caigo al ir al baño, pero ellos me han dicho que es normal, después del golpe en la cabeza es lo normal.

Greg asintió.

—Eso está bien. Me alegro de que estés bien.

—Espero que salgamos pronto de aquí. He leído en el periódico de eta mañana un caso de asesinato. Parece interesante, me gustaría ayudar.

—Creo que estaré un tiempo de baja, Sherlock —le dijo Greg muy serio.

—No podrás correr por ahí, pero podrás estar en la oficina —le dijo Sherlock muy serio —. Procura mejorar pronto, eres el único al que aguanto de Scotland Yard.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—Gracias por el cumplido —le dijo.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y se mantuvo en silencio. Diez minutos más tarde, llegó un médico que atendió a Sherlock y tras descubrir que estaba perfectamente, le dio el alta. Solo le mando antibióticos para el dolor y le recomendó acudir al ambulatorio para que le quitaran los puntos.

—Probablemente te den el alta en dos días. Ven a buscarme a mi piso, hablaremos del caso y aunque no puedas regresar al trabajo le darás órdenes a esos patanes. ¿De acuerdo? —le dijo a Greg tras salir del baño completamente vestido.

Greg rió y extendió la mano del brazo derecho.

—Hasta dentro el martes, Sherlock —le dijo sonriendo.

Sherlock se la extendió y luego se fue.

—¡Aquí estás! —exclamó Alicia entrando en la habitación —. Pensé que te había pasado algo…

—Sólo estaba viendo a Sherlock —susurró Greg —. Ya le dieron el alta.

Alicia se acercó a él y le besó.

—Está bien, ¿no? —preguntó ella.

—Sí —le dijo cogiéndola del brazo y saliendo de la habitación —. Un día te lo tengo que presentar…

—Por cómo lo oí hablar —dijo Alice —. Es un muchacho peculiar.

—Es un buen hombre. Estoy seguro —le dijo sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Greg se tumbó en su cama y cerró los ojos. El brazo le picaba por culpa de las vendas, pero si se lo rascaba le dolía así que prefirió centrarse en una charla con su mujer para que todo pasara.

Como Sherlock previó. Dos días más tarde, fue dado de alta. Regresó a casa con su mujer, pero no fue a casa del hombre hasta el día siguiente. Le envió un mensaje para avisarle pero no obtuvo respuesta, así que no insistió.

Tenía que arreglar los papeles del seguro del coche, arreglar las bajas médicas. Y pasar un poco de tiempo con su mujer. El miércoles por la tarde, estaba frente 221B de Baker Street. Llamó a la puerta varias veces pero nadie le abrió. Le llamó al móvil, pero no se lo cogieron así que Greg pensó que Sherlock había salido.

Se acercó a la carretera y llamó a un taxi.

—¡Greg! ¡Querido! —exclamó una voz a sus espaldas.

La señora Hudson, la casera de Sherlock, estaba al fondo de la calle, cargando con una bolsa de la compra. Greg se acercó a él.

—¡Señora Hudson! ¿¡Qué tal está!? —preguntó Greg animado.

—Eso debería de preguntarlo yo querido. Sherlock me lo dijo cuándo me llamó cuando llegó. ¿Qué tal tu brazo?

—Bien. Recuperándose —dijo Greg con una sonrisa —. ¿Y Sherlock? —preguntó.

—Arriba, en su piso —respondió ella mientras abría la puerta principal.

—He llamado y nadie me ha abierto —dijo Greg confundido.

—Probablemente esté dormido. Ayer estuvo vagabundeando por toda la casa, le oía dar paseos.

—¿Puedo entrar a verle? —preguntó Greg.

—Por supuesto querido. Despiértale y dale algún caso, quizás así se interese y coma algo.

Greg asintió y subió por las escaleras que daban al piso de Sherlock mientras que la señora Hudson se metía en su casa para entrar a su casa.

—¿Sherlock? —llamó Greg cuando entró al salón completamente desordenado.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, y eso le asustó. Anduvo por la casa hasta que vio la habitación que había tras una puerta que se encontraba en la cocina. Sobre la cama, se hallaba el cuerpo de Sherlock. La puerta estaba abierta. Así que pudo ver como el detective se encontraba sobre la cama. Con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¡SHERLOCK! —exclamó Greg asustado y se acercó corriendo a verle.

—No grites —pidió este —. No estoy sordo —susurró.

Greg suspiró aliviado.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa? No me has contestado al móvil, ni a la puerta, ni a nada… Mira si quieres que te de casos deberías de contestarme a los mensajes porque si no…

—Lestrade —interrumpió Sherlock y se incorporó un poco.

—¿Qué? —gruñó el policía listo para cualquier insulto.

—Estoy ciego —susurró.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 03**

Greg alzó las cejas, se preparó para reír pensando que era una broma pero Sherlock estaba muy pálido y sus ojos, aunque le miraban a él parecía no mirar a ningún lado. Como si de verdad no supiera que estaba ahí.

—Estarás de coña, ¿no? —le preguntó Greg acercándose —. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No veo nada desde ayer por la tarde… —dijo Sherlock mientras agarraba las sábanas —. Es… Me dormí, me desperté y al no ver nada pensé que seguiría durmiendo pero… Escuché a la Señora Hudson, y ahora te escucho a ti. Sé que tengo los ojos abiertos pero lo veo todo negro…

Greg le miró preocupado y pasó el brazo sano varias veces por delante de los ojos de Sherlock. Estos ni se inmutaron. Seguían mirando al infinito.

—Vámonos al hospital —dijo Greg —. Esto tiene que ser por el accidente, el golpe en la cabeza… Seguro que te hacen algunas pruebas y te lo solucionan. ¡Debiste de llamarme ayer! —exclamó Greg mientras lo cogía por el brazo y lo levantaba de la cama.

Sherlock se mantuvo en silencio y se dejó guiar. Sin su vista, estaba completamente desorientado. Recordaba donde estaba cada mueble y objeto de la casa, pero no quería moverse por si tropezaba y caía al suelo de manera ridícula.

Greg bajó las escaleras junto a Sherlock y salieron fuera.

—¿Ya os vais chicos? —preguntó la señora Hudson asomándose.

—No le digas nada —susurró Sherlock en un tono casi inaudible.

Greg bufó.

—Si señora Hudson. Vamos a comisaría —le dijo Greg antes de parar un taxi.

Metió dentro a Sherlock y luego lo hizo él. Poniendo rumbo al hospital.

—No te asustes —le dijo Greg —. Esto seguro que…

—No estoy asustado —interrumpió Sherlock.

Greg bufó.

—¿Estabas más mareado? ¿Te desmayaste? ¿Te dolía la cabeza? —preguntó al rato.

—Deja tu cuestionario para los médicos. No quiero responder lo mismo dos veces —respondió Sherlock.

—Sólo intentaba ser amable —le dijo Greg mirándole.

—Puedes ser amable en silencio… —murmuró Sherlock

Lestrade se fijó en como el joven detective tenía la mirada puesta en su regazo. Se miraba fijamente las manos, parpadeaba con fuerza y volvía abrir los ojos para repetir la acción. Probablemente esperaba que la vista se le fuera aclarando y comentar que ir al hospital estaba siendo una estupidez.

Acabaron llegando al hospital y esperaron en urgencias a que les atendiera algún médico. Después de varias horas esperando, el médico de urgencias lo mandó al oculista y tuvieron que volver a esperar.

—¿No llamarás a tu hermano? —preguntó Greg.

Sherlock había estado en completo silencio todo el rato y solo había hablado para comentarle al médico lo sucedido.

—No —dijo Sherlock mientras apoyaba la espalda en la silla.

—Pero es tu hermano, querrá saber lo que te pasa…

—No le interesa absolutamente nada. Además. Ya vendrá tarde o temprano —gruñó.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—Tiene sus propios espías —susurró Sherlock.

Greg se le quedó mirando y le observó los ojos. Estaban rojos, secos, de no parpadear.

—Deberías de cerrar los ojos un poco, seguramente te pican —le dijo amablemente.

—Tu mujer te ha llamado cuatro veces y no le has cogido el teléfono y yo no te he dicho nada. No te metas en mis asuntos —dijo Sherlock.

—¿Cómo sabes que era mi mujer? —preguntó Greg confundido.

—¿Quién si no? Estás de baja, además oí como tecleabas así que supongo que le estarás enviando mensajes de texto.

Greg se guardó el móvil en el teléfono y se pasó la mano por la barbilla.

—Cierra los ojos, cuando los mire el oculista querrá que estén humedecidos. Sherlock vamos… Si te tienen que operar no verás hasta entonces así que es una estupidez que lo mantengas abiertos.

Sherlock soltó un bufido antes de cerrar los ojos. El picor le alivió pero prefirió no decir nada.

—¿Sherlock Holmes? —llamó una enfermera.

—Aquí —dijo Greg, cogió a Sherlock del brazo y se puso de pie con él.

—¡No soy ningún inválido! —se quejó el detective intentando apartarse.

—Pero te vas a tropezar —gruñó Greg apretándole el brazo, por suerte era diestro y el brazo bueno era el derecho.

Sherlock no dijo nada y a regañadientes se dejó guiar por Greg. El oculista lo mandó sentarse y lo primero que hizo fue revisarle ambos ojos con un oftalmoscopio, una pequeña lupa que desprendía una luz.

Preocupado, le echó unas gotas y utilizó un aparato de mayor tamaño para adquirir más profundidad. Le miró extrañado.

—¿Y cuando ocurrió el accidente? —preguntó el hombre en voz alta.

—El domingo —respondió Sherlock.

—Debería de… Haberse hecho un escáner, o de haberse dejado revisar por un oftalmólogo.

—No tenía ningún dolor en el ojo —dijo Sherlock —. ¿Por qué debería de haberlo hecho?

El médico se mantuvo en silencio mientras se apartaba lentamente del aparato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Lestrade alzando las cejas.

—El golpe en la cabeza le provocó una neurosis óptica —dijo el médico muy serio —. Eso significa que el nervio óptico se ha dañado lo que ha provocado que pierda conexión con el resto del ojo y se vea incapaz de formar alguna imagen, por eso lo ve todo negro.

Lestrade sintió como si un cubo de agua helada le cayera encima.

—¿Y tiene solución…? —preguntó en un susurró.

—Le haremos un tac craneal —dijo el oculista —. Y comprobaremos si es operable pero… Se detectó tarde, dudo que se pueda hacer algo.

El silencio les invadió. Greg miraba a Sherlock, a ver que decía, o que hacía. Pero nada. Se mantuvo quieto en el sitio apretando fuertemente los nudillos.

—Tome. Vaya a la cuarta planta y entregue este papel allí. Se lo harán ahora mismo, no podemos perder tiempo —le dijo el oculista.

Greg cogió el papel y se lo puso a Sherlock en su mano izquierda, luego lo levantó del asiento agarrándolo por el abrigo y se lo llevó de allí.

—Seguro que podrán operarlo, seguro —susurró Greg esperanzado —. Ya verás. En unos días estarás bien e iremos a Scotland Yard a investigar…

Sherlock se apoyó contra la pared del ascensor y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, arrugando el papel sin querer.

—¿Y si no? —preguntó.

Lestrade le miró y suspiró.

—Bueno, no pensemos en eso ahora…

—Lestrade —dijo Sherlock muy serio —. Y si no recupero la visión, ¿qué? ¿Qué pasará? —preguntó mirando al sitio donde estaba.

Greg elevó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Una mano le apretó el estómago tan fuerte que incluso le dolió. Sherlock le miraba, sí, pero sus ojos no transmitían ninguna clase de vida, no como antes. Suspiró.

—Ya veremos que haremos entonces si eso ocurre —dijo Greg.

Sherlock asintió vagamente y suspiró.

Cuando llegaron a la planta correspondiente, entregaron un papel en administración y se llevaron inmediatamente a Sherlock a una sala donde Greg no pudo entrar. El inspector aprovechó para coger el teléfono y llamar a su mujer para contarle todo lo sucedido.

Al principio pensó que se mosquearía por pasar tanto tiempo fuera, pero luego lo entendió y pidió que le llamara en cuanto supieran el diagnóstico final. También iba llamar al hermano de Sherlock pero no conocía su número de teléfono así que se tuvo que contentar con esperar.

Una hora y media más tarde, Sherlock salió por la puerta por la que había entrado. Una enfermera le sujetaba del brazo.

—Ya. Déjeme —pidió Sherlock cansado.

Greg se disculpó con la enfermera y la vio marchar, luego se colocó frente a Sherlock. El muchacho miraba al suelo hasta que escuchó la voz de Greg, fue cuando levantó la vista.

—¿Te han dicho algo? —preguntó el inspector.

—Que bajemos a la consulta del oculista. Que él y el neurólogo nos dirán lo que pasa —le respondió Sherlock antes de comenzar a andar pasillo a bajo.

Greg se apresuró a seguirle y aunque no le agarró se pegó a él para agarrarle por si chocaba. Aunque Sherlock parecía un alumno rápido y ya se había aprendido el recorrido hasta el ascensor. Entraron y regresaron a la planta anterior para ver al oculista.

Cuando entraron a la consulta, los dos médicos tenían un rostro sombrío y Greg se esperó lo peor.

—¿Es usted su pareja o algún familiar? —preguntó el oculista a Greg.

—Yo soy su amigo —le respondió este.

—Entonces, ¿puede esperar fuera? —pidió el otro médico —. Esto es un tema delicado y me gustaría hablar a solas con el paciente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock —. Es evidente que me van a decir que lo que me ha ocurrido no tiene solución. Incluso Lestrade puede deducirlo al querer echarlo de la consulta.

Greg le miró sorprendido, casi preguntándose porque hablaba con tal naturalidad de lo sucedido cuando el mismo estaba aterrado. Sintió una tirantez en la manga y observó cómo los dedos de Sherlock la sostenían. Quizás para que no se fuera.

Al parecer, ni el mismo Sherlock se había dado cuenta de que le estaba sujetando.

—Es cierto señor Holmes —dijo el oculista, Sherlock miró hacia la voz —. El tac ha confirmado lo que le dije, sus nervios ópticos están dañados y el deterioro es tal que le hace imposible una operación para poder hacerlos funcionales de nuevo. Lo lamento, pero su ceguera será permanente.

Sherlock no dijo nada. Se mantuvo en silencio observando a los médicos.

—¿Por qué no se dieron cuenta antes? —preguntó Greg —. Es decir. Tuvimos un accidente de coche, estuvo un día y medio ingresado, ¿por qué no le hicieron el tac antes para diagnosticárselo y poder operarlo?

—Señor, este tipo de neuropatía ocular es muy rara. La mayoría se suelen detectar cuando ya es tarde. Además, la ceguera puede presentarse al momento o pasado varios días. Si se presenta al momento tenemos más probabilidades de llegar a ese diagnóstico pero si pasan varios días es imposible. Sobre todo porque los síntomas solo son mareos y pérdida de equilibrio. Y eso lo achacamos al golpe en la cabeza, jamás pensamos que podía derivar en dicha enfermedad —dijo el oculista muy serio.

Greg tragó saliva fuertemente.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó.

El oculista suspiró.

—Puede venir de revisión todas las semanas si lo desea, podemos ver si el nervio óptico se repara solo y puede recuperar un poco de la visión, quizás lo suficiente como para que pueda ver borroso pero… —dijo y se quedó en silencio unos segundos —. Lo mejor es que se vaya adaptando poco a poco a su nueva vida. Necesitará ayuda al principio pero hoy en día las personas ciegas son muy autónomas. Además es joven y…

—Vámonos —dijo Sherlock poniéndose de pie a la vez que soltaba a Greg.

—Señor Holmes, es importante que piense que…

—Voy a ser ciego el resto de mi vida. No necesito saber nada más —dijo Sherlock —. Vámonos Lestrade.

Greg se levantó y miró a los médicos.

—Hablaré con él. No se preocupen —dijo Greg cogiendo los informes —. Creo que… Necesita tiempo. Es un chico diferente, afronta las cosas de otra forma —explicó apresuradamente antes de salir de la consulta.

Sherlock ya avanzaba por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor. A Greg le costaba seguirle. El brazo le dolía y no quería correr mucho vaya ser que tropezara y no tuviera dónde agarrarse.

—Sherlock —llamó Greg.

El detective alzó un dedo y lo llevó a sus labios para que guardara silencio. Aquello le dolió más a Greg. No podía imaginarse que clase de pensamientos estaría pensando ahora Sherlock. De cómo sería su vida, de cómo se manejaría, de QUIÉN le ayudaría. Porque Greg estaba seguro que Sherlock no se llevaba bien con su hermano y de que el único amigo que tenía era él.

Aunque dudaba que el muchacho aceptara ayuda. Ni tan siquiera al principio.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 04**

El regreso al 221B también fue silencioso. Sherlock apenas se dejó tocar, no quería que Greg le indicara por donde tenía que pasar, y el silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar el aire. Cuando subieron las escaleras que daban hacia el piso a Greg casi le da un vuelco el corazón al ver a un hombre, alto y moreno, vestido de manera muy elegante, en el sillón que quedaba frente a la puerta.

—Soy Mycroft Holmes —se presentó mirando a Greg —. Sherlock, ¿por qué has ido al hospital y no me has avisado? —preguntó Mycroft.

El nombrado no le respondió y fue andando, dando pasitos cortos, hasta su habitación. Tenía las manos un poco alzadas para ver por dónde estaba la puerta, pero eso no evitó esquivar el brazo de Mycroft cuando le aferró por la muñeca.

—Mírame, ¿por qué has ido al hospital? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez su tono sonó a orden, casi cuando Greg escucho la voz por el teléfono.

Sherlock levantó la vista hasta Mycroft pero no habló. Y no hizo falta. El hombre trajeado lo soltó al instante, horrorizado.

—Pero Sherlock… —susurró.

El detective no dijo nada, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Sin querer hablar con ellos. Queriendo pasar aquello solo.

—¿Ciego? —susurró Mycroft.

Greg asintió y le entregó los informes. Sin atreverse a hablar. Observó cómo Mycroft los leía y se quedaba largo rato mirando los informes.

—¿Y ya está? —dijo Mycroft —. ¿No le han dado ninguna solución?

Greg negó con la cabeza.

—Dice que es irreversible, que puede ir de vez en cuando por si el nervio se está regenerando pero que es casi imposible.

Mycroft abrió el maletín que había dejado sobre el suelo y guardó allí los informes.

—Necesito otra opinión médica —dijo antes de salir de la casa.

—¿Y qué pasa con su hermano? —preguntó.

Mycroft miró a la puerta y suspiró.

—Hablaré con la señora Hudson, espero que pueda encargarse de él hasta que venga mañana. Por su parte, no hace falta que regrese. Ya me encargaré yo de mi hermano —le dijo.

Greg se quedó mirándole y asintió vagamente. Salió poco después de Mycroft y se fue a casa en taxi. Cuando llegó, su mujer se acercó a recibirle.

—¿Qué tal todo? —preguntó ella mientras se acercaba para ayudarle a quitarle el abrigo.

Greg se quedó en silencio hasta que pudo quitarse la chaqueta, luego la abrazó con fuerza. Alice le devolvió el abrazo.

—Lo siento… —murmuró ella —. Lo siento mucho, de verdad…

Greg se separó un poco y apoyó la frente contra ella.

—Es irreversible —murmuró —. Jamás volverá a ver…

Ella le acarició la cabeza suavemente y le besó.

—Es un chico joven, seguro que se adapta…

—Es por mi culpa… Yo aparté la vista de la carretera para gritarle y… —empezó a decir.

Alice le cogió con ambas manos por el rostro y le obligó a mirarle.

—No digas eso —le dijo —. No es culpa de nadie. Los accidentes ocurren y nadie tiene la culpa. Los médicos deberían de haberse dado cuenta antes Greg… Nadie tiene la culpa. Y tu menos.

El policía suspiró, cerró los ojos, se acercó a ella y lo besó.

—Pero no puedo dejar de pensarlo… —dijo.

Alice suspiró.

—Seguro que dentro de un tiempo será completamente autónomo. Ya verás. Seguro que irá a darte la tabarra a la comisaría…

—Eso es otra —susurró Greg mientras se dirigía a la cocina para coger una cerveza —. Su trabajo se basa en la observación, si no puede recuperar la vista… No sé a que se dedicará ahora…

—¿No estudió nada en la universidad?

Greg se quedó en silencio.

—No lo sé realmente. A penas se cosas de ese chico… Es más, hasta antes del accidente no sabía siquiera que tenía un hermano…

—Tampoco lo conocías desde hace tanto, ¿no? —preguntó Alice.

—Cinco o seis meses —dijo Greg, se sentó en el sofá y puso la tele.

Alice se sentó a su lado y dejó la mano sobre el muslo.

—Seguro que todo saldrá bien, ya verás… —le dijo antes de recostarse contra él.

Greg apoyó la cabeza contra la de su esposa y se quedó en silencio observando la televisión. Esperaba que tuviera razón, porque Sherlock no podía cambiar. Tenía que ser el mismo de siempre.

Al día siguiente, por la noche, recibió una llamada de un número que no tenía en su agenda. Era Mycroft Holmes.

—¿Qué tal Sherlock? —preguntó mientras se metía en la cama.

—Sigue en su cuarto, encerrado. He hablado con él, pero no me ha respondido. Tenía un plato vacío encima de la mesita así que supongo que habrá comido lo que la señora Hudson le llevó…

—Eso está bien, lo único que falta es que no coma… —susurró Greg —. ¿Acudió a otro médico para una segunda opinión? —quiso saber.

—Sí —respondió Mycroft y su voz se endureció —. Me dijo lo mismo que os dijeron en urgencias. Que es irreversible y que es raro de descubrir con los síntomas del mareo, que después del accidente fue normal que no le hicieran pruebas tan grave. No me han dado esperanzas.

Greg se mantuvo en silencio y suspiró profundamente.

—Bueno —dijo al fin —. Seguro que Sherlock aprende a sobrevivir.

—No estoy seguro, Sherlock se desvive por ser detective y ahora no podrá serlo porque una discapacidad física se lo impide. No sé si aprenderá a sobrevivir sin sus deducciones —dijo Mycroft.

—Hay más cosas en la vida aparte de eso, ¿no? —murmuró Greg —. ¿Ha estudiado algo? —preguntó.

—Química… —susurró Mycroft —. Bueno, ya veremos. Adiós —se despidió antes de colgar el teléfono.

Greg dejó el móvil sobre la mesita de noche y se tumbó en la cama para abrazarse a su mujer. Esperando no tener esa noche pesadillas con el accidente que solo hacía que se sintiera cada vez más culpable.

El inspector de policía tardó en recuperarse completamente del brazo un mes y medio. Con dolor y calmantes el hueso logró soldarse y comprobó que la movilidad seguía completamente intacta.

Durante ese tiempo, Greg había llamado casi todos los días a Sherlock e incluso había ido a verle a casa, pero nunca lo había recibido por más que hubiera insistido. Solo sabía su estado, porque Mycroft le llamaba cada semana para informarle del estado de Sherlock.

En todo ese tiempo, Sherlock solo salía de su cuarto para ir al baño. Comía solo cuando era necesario aquello que la señora Hudson le preparaba y había negado la ayuda de su hermano.

Echó casi a gritos a una chica que Mycroft había contratado para que le enseñara braille, y había echado a este cuando había intentado ser el profesor. También había roto un bastón para guiarse que le había comprado.

Rompía todo aquello que tenía que ver con el problema que ahora tenía.

Pero la última llamada de Mycroft, sacó completamente de las casillas a Greg. Entendió que Sherlock no quería recibir ayuda y Mycroft dejó caer que dejaría de insistir. Mycroft estaba dejando que su hermano cayera en un pozo que no se merecía. Y tendría que hacerse cargo.

Porque estaba así por su culpa.

Al día de quitarse la escayola, Greg salió de casa y fue hacia la de Sherlock. Ignoró la petición de su mujer de que no se hiciera cargo de la situación ya que no era familia y se presentó en el 221B.

La señora Hudson le abrió la puerta, sonrió al verle.

—Hola Greg —saludó —. Pasa querido, espero que hoy tengas suerte y que al menos se digne a hablarte…

Greg le sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras.

—¡Veo que te han quitado la escayola! —exclamó —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien señora Hudson —dijo Greg sonriendo —. ¿Y usted?

—Bien hijo, bien —dijo entrando al piso, se acercó al cuarto de Sherlock y llamó a la puerta —. Sherlock querido, Greg ha venido a verte…

—Dile que vaya —exclamó Sherlock.

Greg suspiró.

—Señora Hudson, yo me encargo, regrese a casa por favor —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Ella se la devolvió y salió del piso. Greg abrió la puerta y entró dentro del cuarto.

—Sherlock —llamó.

—Fuera de mi casa Lestrade —gruñó Sherlock poniéndose de costado.

Greg rotó los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara. Su mirada recorrió la habitación y bufó. La cama estaba desordenada, había un plato de comida en la mesita de noche, el resto del cuarto estaba ordenado así que supuso que la Señora Hudson tenía mucho que ver.

—¿A qué huele? —preguntó Greg al inspirar y darse cuenta del fuerte olor a sudor de la habitación.

—¡Largo! —exclamó Sherlock poniéndose bocarriba y golpeando fuertemente el colchón con los puños.

Greg se fijó en el muchacho y bufó. Sherlock tenía un poco de barba de no haberse afeitado ese tiempo y probablemente el olor a sudor lo produjera él. Había surcos alrededor de las axilas y la camiseta estaba manchada por algunos sitios, de no habérsela cambiado en todo este tiempo.

—¿No te has duchado en todo este mes y medio? —preguntó —. ¿A caso eres un guarro?

—Déjame en paz… Vete… —gruñó Sherlock.

—No. ¡Tienes que echarle valor! Ya te has compadecido de ti mismo el tiempo suficiente, ahora supéralo.

—¿Y cómo quieres que lo supere? ¿Eh? —gruñó Sherlock —. ¿Cómo voy a ser quién era?

Greg bufó, se acercó a él y lo cogió por las muñecas.

—Primero aprende a convivir con tu ceguera y luego ya hablaremos sobre lo segundo —dijo tirando de él para sacarlo de la cama

—¡SUELTA! —gritó Sherlock.

—¡NO! —exclamó Greg —. Vas a dejar de comportarte como un crío y como un maldito miserable. Todo el mundo está intentando ayudarte y tú los estás despreciando a todos. Al final te acabarás quedando solo y hundido en la mierda. ¡Y no te mereces eso!

Sherlock forcejeó pero Greg le acabó poniendo de pie y lo arrastró al cuarto de baño. Lo empujó hasta la bañera y como pudo le obligó a meter las piernas dentro.

—Quítate la ropa —ordenó.

—Déjame… —murmuró Sherlock que se había sentado en el suelo de la bañera —. Vete y déjame sólo —pidió.

Greg abrió el grifo del agua fría a máxima potencia dejando que mojara completamente a Sherlock, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—¿¡Qué haces!? —exclamó sorprendido.

—Te vas a duchar, te vas a afeitar y vas a salir de casa a dar un puñetero paseo por Londres —le dijo mientras regulaba el agua para que estuviera templada.

Se acercó a donde tenía el champú y el gel y se los puso en las manos.

—Champú en la derecha, gel en la izquierda. Te desnudas y te duchas —exclamó antes de salir de allí y meterse en la habitación de este.

Dejó la puerta abierta para vigilarle en caso de que necesitara algo y luego le quitó las sábanas a la cama. Puso unas sábanas limpias y luego rebuscó en los cajones para coger algo de ropa que se pudiera poner. Luego regresó al baño.

—¿Ya? —preguntó.

Sherlock estaba bajo la alcachofa, abrazado a sus rodillas y mirando al frente. Se había desnudado y olía a lavanda, como el gel, así que Greg supuso que si se había duchado. Apagó el grifo y cogió una toalla para luego ponérsela en las manos.

—Toma —le dijo —. Sal, te voy a afeitar.

Sherlock cogió la toalla que le alcanzaba, se puso de pie y se la lió a la cintura.

—No eres mi chacha —gruñó —. Este no es tu trabajo.

—Me da igual —murmuró Greg mientras cogía la crema de afeitar y una cuchilla.

Cuando Sherlock se hubo cubierto, le ayudó a salir de la bañera y lo sentó en el retrete. Le aplicó la crema en toda la barba y poco a poco le fue afeitando. Era raro, no porque se lo hiciera a otro hombre, sino la idea de afeitar a otra persona puesto que el ángulo era diferente.

Sherlock tenía los ojos abiertos, miraba hacia abajo. Como si estuviera pasando por el mayor bochorno de su vida.

—¿Por qué no te vas a tu casa con tu amada esposa y punto? —preguntó Sherlock un poco después cuando ya estaba afeitado y sentado en su cama a la espera de vestirse —. ¿Por qué eres tú el qué vienes a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

—Porque parece que soy el único interesado en que te recuperes —le dijo Greg —. Calcetines y camisa a la izquierda, ropa interior y pantalones a la derecha —le dijo.

—Y porque te sientes culpable —murmuró Sherlock mientras movía la mano derecha para alcanzar los calzoncillos.

Greg no contestó, salió de la habitación y lo dejó a solas.

—También —dijo para él.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 05**

Esa era la razón principal por la que sentía obligado a ayudar a Sherlock. Porque se sentía culpable de lo sucedido, porque si no se hubiera girado para responderle a sus pertenencias se hubiera dado cuenta antes de la presencia del camión y pudiera haber girado a una velocidad razonable.

Porque le había hundido la vida y quería ayudarle a regresar al mundo. Poco después, Sherlock salió de la habitación.

—¿Y los zapatos? —preguntó Greg alzando una ceja.

Sherlock se quedó quieto en el sitio y se acarició el pie derecho con los dedos del pie izquierdo. No le respondió.

—Espera un segundo… —dijo Greg entrando en la habitación.

Cogió los zapatos y los dejó frente a Sherlock. Este giró la cabeza hacia el ruido y supo que estaban delante de él así que se los colocó. Greg le tendió la chaqueta y observó cómo se la ponía.

—Vamos —pidió Greg —. Salgamos de casa.

Sherlock suspiró y arrastró los pies hacia la salida. Chocándose contra la puerta medio abierta. Se quedó quieto en el sitio y apretó los puños.

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock en voz alta —. Ríete —le dijo.

Greg suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No me voy a reír Sherlock. No es gracioso —le dijo mientras se acercaba a él.

Le cogió por el brazo y lo guio hacia la salida. Cuando estuvieron en la calle, comenzaron a andar hacia la izquierda. Sherlock se había negado a que le agarraran del brazo así que Greg lo tenía sujeto por la manga del abrigo para poder cogerle en caso de que fuera a chocar.

Sherlock tenía los ojos abiertos, mirando a cada lado de la calle, siguiendo con la mirada los ruidos que se producían a su alrededor.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Sherlock mirando hacia el lado donde se encontraba Greg.

—A dar un paseo, como te dije. Sin duda te vendrá tomar un poco de aire fresco, a saber moverte por las calles.

—No intentarás comprarme un perro guía como me sugirió Mycroft, ¿verdad? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Dado lo que te has descuidado este mes, creo que el animal se moriría de hambre —dijo Greg —. No. No voy a ir a por ningún perro guía.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Vamos a comer en algún sitio de comida rápida y luego iremos a comprar un bastón para que te guíe.

—No pienso usar eso —gruñó Sherlock molesto.

—¿A no? ¿A caso quieres golpearte con más puertas y que los demás si se rían de ti porque piensen qué solo eres torpe? No quieres eso Sherlock, y el bastón te servirá para guiarte por la calle. Además te servirá para que los demás se aparten cuando camines y te dejen pasar.

—También conseguirá que la gente venga a atracarme al verme con eso.

—Creí que sabías defensa personal Sherlock… —le dijo Lestrade mirándole —. Mientras tengas agarrado a tu oponente podrás golpearle. Da igual si ves o no.

Sherlock soltó un suspiro y se dejó guiar.

—Esto apesta —susurró.

Greg lo escuchó, pero fingió no oírlo dado que no se le escuchaba que decir a cambio.

—¿Quieres un bocadillo o prefieres ir a un restaurante y comer algo de carne o pescado? —preguntó Greg.

—No estaría nada mal comer algo diferente. El pescado suena bien —dijo.

—Vale. A mí también me apetece pescado —dijo Greg.

—¿Tu mujer no sabe cocinarlo? —preguntó Sherlock.

—Si sabe, pero hace un mes que no lo cómo —explicó Greg.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, Greg le ayudó a sentarse y le leyó la carta. Sherlock no se quejó, pero el inspector pudo ver su frustración en el rostro.

—¿Cuándo regresarás al trabajo? —preguntó Sherlock una vez le sirvieron la comida.

—Bueno, ya me quitaron la escayola…

—Es algo que supuse, me moviste sin ningún problema —le dijo Sherlock.

—Volveré al trabajo de oficina en dos semanas —le contestó Greg —. Y al trabajo de a pie regresaré en dos meses —explicó.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, cogió un poco de pescado y se lo acercó a la nariz.

—Creo que está un poco pasado —dijo Sherlock antes de llevárselo a la boca —. En efecto.

Greg comió mientras miraba a Sherlock. Cuando salieron del restaurante, acudieron a una tienda del centro especializada para que Sherlock pudiera tener un bastón. El hombre se negó a usarlo de camino a casa, así que Greg se lo guardó en el abrigo para que no lo perdiera.

El teléfono de Greg sonó de camino a Baker Street, pero este lo colgó y le envió un mensaje.

—Puedes cogerlo, ¿lo sabes? —le dijo Sherlock.

—Me es más cómodo enviar mensajes —le dijo Greg —. Además, quiero entrenarlos dedos de la mano izquierda, para que cojan fuerza. Me han dicho que me harán una prueba de tiro en cuanto me incorpore totalmente.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Sherlock —. Eres diestro.

—Por si acaso tengo que disparar con la izquierda —dijo Greg guardándose el teléfono en el bolsillo —. Hemos llegado. Cuidado con los escalones —dijo Greg mientras abría la puerta.

Sherlock bufó y subió las escaleras lentamente, cuando llegó al piso se sentó en el sofá y se tumbó.

—Puedes irte —le dijo a Greg.

—Voy a mirar tu nevera, ¿puedo? —preguntó este.

—La señora Hudson la ordenó. Guardó los experimentos en el estante superior, por si se me ocurría abrir la nevera para comer algo —dijo antes de reír amargamente.

—Está bien entonces —dijo Greg guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, se quedó mirándole y suspiró —. Me voy a casa, si necesitas algo pídele a la Señora Hudson que me llame, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ahá —susurró Sherlock.

—Y oye, usa el bastón por la casa, para que aprendas y demás. Tienes un piso superior así que prueba a ir, a saber dónde está todo y demás, ¿vale? —pidió.

—Ahá —dijo de nuevo Sherlock.

Greg suspiró, sintiendo que Sherlock le estaba dando la razón como a los locos igualmente no le dijo nada, se despidió de él y bajó las escaleras. Le dio su número a la Señora Hudson y tras despedirse de esta, se marchó a casa.

Bueno, al menos Sherlock había salido, algo era algo.

Regresó a casa donde sus suegros y su mujer le esperaban así que tuvo que fingir encontrarse de muy buen humor para tratar con ellos. Por la noche, le dijo a su mujer que iría a hablar con Sherlock al día siguiente.

—Aceptó mi ayuda —le dijo mientras se tapaba con las sábanas —. No puedo dejar de ir ahora.

—Para eso está su hermano… —le dijo ella aguantando un suspiro de frustración.

—Su hermano no parece muy interesado en encargarse de él —dijo Greg cerrando los ojos —. Tranquila, en cuanto sepa moverse por la ciudad a solas dejaré de ir tanto con él, te lo prometo —le dijo antes de dormirse.

Al día siguiente, Greg se presentó a casa justo antes de la comida. Sherlock se encontraba paseando por el salón. Iba desde la cocina hasta la ventana, luego iba al cuarto, tanteaba los primeros escalones que daban al piso superior y regresaba a la cocina.

—No toques nada —pidió Sherlock en voz alta dándole la espalda.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Greg dejando su abrigo en el sofá.

—Que no me cambies nada de sito, y así podré andar a solas por mi propia casa —dijo.

—Tienes la comida en la mesa —le dijo.

—Sí. Me la trajo antes la señora Hudson. ¿Tú has comido? —preguntó.

—No.

—Baja a por un plato, hizo comida de sobra por si acaso venías. No sé. Cosas de ella —dijo Sherlock asomándose de nuevo por la ventana.

Greg no dijo nada más, bajó y poco después subió con un plato de comida. Lo puso frente a Sherlock y se sentó en la silla. Sherlock giró la cabeza hacia el sonido que produjo Greg al mover la silla y luego se movió hacia la mesa. Tanteó la zona hasta dar con el respaldo de la otra silla, la apartó y se sentó.

Greg le miró y alzó las cejas. Sherlock tenía un corte un poco profundo en uno de los lados de la barbilla.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Greg intentando sonar casual mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

Sherlock agachó la cabeza y dirigió la vista a su plato.

—Es curioso que pese a hacer la misma acción durante años el hecho de perder uno de los cinco sentidos la entorpezca.

—Deberías de haberme esperado, no me cuesta ningún trabajo, ¿sabes? —dijo Greg mientras comía.

—No soy ningún crío, puedo afeitarme solo —dijo Sherlock.

Greg suspiró y siguió comiendo en silencio, mirando al detective. Este comía muy lento, tanteaba la comida con el tenedor y la dirigía hasta su boca, que solo habría cuando la comida presionaba sus labios.

—Sherl…

—¿¡Es que tú nunca te has cortado afeitándote!? —exclamó Sherlock intentado dejar por zanjada lo conversación.

Greg suspiró y bebió un poco de agua.

—¿Has usado el bastón? —preguntó.

—Sigue en mi abrigo. No lo necesito en mi propia casa.

—Deberás de pensar en salir y sacarlo, ¿no crees?

—No. No lo creo —dijo Sherlock suspirando.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. Cuando acabaron de comer, Greg recogió los platos y casi obligó a Sherlock de que se duchara ya que el hombre no lo había hecho.

—Deberías de cambiar la bañera por una ducha, de estas que van al ras del suelo y tienen un desagüe en el centro… —le comentó mientras lo dejaba dentro de la bañera y volvía a colocar el gel y el champú en las manos.

—¿Y por qué debería de meterme ahora en obras? —preguntó Sherlock mientras a tientas abría el agua.

—Sería más cómodo, así no te tropiezas. No es que el baño sea muy grande, pero creo que podrá soportar la obra. ¿Te lo piensas y decides?

—Te recuerdo que el piso no es mío, es de la señora Hudson y si ella…

—¿A caso crees que no te dará permiso? Seguro que lo hace si con ello mejora tu calidad de vida —le dijo Greg desde su habitación donde ya había preparado la ropa —. Piensa que así no necesitarías ayuda de otra persona para que te metiera y te sacara…

—Lo haces porque quieres.

—También lo hago para que no te abras la cabeza contra el grifo. Por ejemplo —dijo Greg suspirando.

Sherlock bufó y continuó duchándose, cuando acabo cerró el grifo y se puso de pie. Greg le tendió una toalla y esperó a que se la pusiera para ayudarle a salir.

—Piénsatelo, ¿vale? —pidió Greg mientras le seguía hasta el cuarto pues Sherlock no le había dejado

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y comenzó a vestirse. Greg salió del cuarto, para mirar el estado de la nevera y fregarle los vasos, luego regresó de nuevo al salón donde Sherlock ya estaba sentado en el sofá.

—Me voy a mi casa —informó —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Nada en absoluto —dijo Sherlock cerrando los ojos y colocándose de costado en el sofá.

—Deberías de empezar a aprender braille, ¿quieres qué…?

—No volveré a tener ese tema de conversación —dijo Sherlock antes de encogerse en el sitio.

—Hasta mañana Sherlock —dijo Greg suspirando.

Salió de la casa de Sherlock y se dirigió a la suya en su propio coche. Bueno. El avance era lento pero al menos estaban avanzando, que era lo más importante.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 06**

Al día siguiente, pasó por el supermercado antes de dirigirse a casa de Sherlock para comprarle una maquinilla eléctrica. No era muy fan de ellas pero Sherlock tenía muy poca barba y le iría mucho mejor que una cuchilla, sobretodo porque no había riesgo de cortarse.

Al principio al detective no le hizo mucha gracia el favor de Greg, pero cuando se vistió tras haberse duchado, probó a usarla con las indicaciones del policía, lo agradeció en un pequeño susurro. Después de comer, Greg intentó convencerle para ir a dar un paseo pero como Sherlock se volvió a tumbar en el sofá sin querer saber nada más de él, lo dejó estar.

Acudiría todos los días, absolutamente todos hasta que Sherlock volviera a moverse por Londres.

—¿¡Otra vez a casa de ese chico!? —preguntó su mujer al día siguiente cuando lo vio coger la chaqueta.

—No lo entiendes Alice… Me necesita… —murmuró Greg mientras cogía las llaves del coche.

—Yo también te necesito —dijo ella —. Soy tu mujer.

—Pero tú no te has quedado ciega por mi culpa —dijo Greg antes de abrir la puerta y salir por ella.

Su mujer no entendía que tuviera que pagarle de alguna manera a Sherlock el daño que había causado. Al llegar, saludó como de costumbre a la señora Hudson y luego subió al piso de Sherlock.

—He llegado —anunció.

Sherlock no estaba en el salón, ni lo escuchaba andar por la casa así que supuso que estaría en su dormitorio pero cuando entró en la cocina para dirigirse a esa habitación, se encontró al detective en la cocina. Estaba sentado en una de las sillas, con las manos sobre el microscopio y los ojos apoyados en los visores

—¿Sherlock? —murmuró Greg mientras se acercaba.

La espalda del muchacho temblaba, y Greg se dio cuenta de que aferraba el microscopio con fuerza.

—Sherlock… —dijo Greg en un susurro poniéndose justo al lado.

—Esto… —murmuró Sherlock apartándose del microscopio y frotándose con fuerza los ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Es una mierda…

Greg alcanzó unas servilletas, se las puso en la mano y luego se sentó a su lado, observándole.

—Lo siento… —murmuró.

—Tú no tienes la culpa —dijo Sherlock mirando al frente mientras se limpiaba los ojos con la servilleta —. Es que…He intentado aguantar, pensar que hay otra forma de hacer las cosas. Pero todo es una mierda, Lestrade.

—Creo que no te entiendo —susurró.

Sherlock tomó aire y se giró en el asiento para ponerse frente a Greg.

—Soy el único detective asesor del mundo —dijo Sherlock —. Y ahora he perdido el único sentido que verdaderamente me servía para el trabajo y…

—Siempre puedes dedicarte a otra cosa… —dijo Greg apresuradamente.

—No lo entiendes —murmuró Sherlock —. Ser detective es lo único que me interesa en la vida. Es lo que de verdad me sube la moral. Resolver un caso interesante es puro éxtasis en mi cerebro y… Ahora no lo tengo. Ni lo volveré a tener. Siento como mi cerebro se funde porque no puedo hacer nada en absoluto. No es que no quiera aprender braille o caminar con el bastón por vergüenza, es que si lo hago estaré asimilando mi ceguera y es algo que no quiero hacer porque aún sigo queriendo ser el mejor detective del mundo.

Greg se quedó observándole, mirándole fijamente. Cogió otra servilleta y se la pasó lentamente por la cara, para limpiarle las lágrimas que habían caído durante su explicación.

—Enséñame —le dijo de pronto.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y los fijó en el rostro de Greg pese a que no lo veía.

—¿Perdón? —murmuró.

—Que me enseñes —le dijo Lestrade —. Enséñame a observar. No tienes por qué acabar aquí, te describiré cada cosa que vea y tu sacarás tus deducciones, es lo que de verdad resuelve el caso. No tienes por qué dejar esto, Sherlock…

El joven rió amargamente.

—¿A caso crees que eso se puede aprender de la noche a la mañana? —preguntó Sherlock.

—No. Pero puedo aprender Sherlock. No de la noche a la mañana pero si me enseñas en donde tengo que fijarme, lo haré, te describiré todo lo que vea. Seré tus ojos —le dijo Greg.

Sherlock suspiró.

—¿Serás mi perro lazarillo? —preguntó divertido.

—Lo seré Sherlock. No tienes nada mejor que hacer, así que ayúdame. Participarás en los casos, se puede hacer. De verdad. No te digo que vayas a ir detrás de los sospechosos pero me puedes llevar a ellos. Si tan seguro estás de que en Scotland Yard solo hay idiotas, déjame que te ayude.

Sherlock se agarró las manos y se las apretó.

—¿Y si te arrepientes? No soy fácil de tratar y…

—Sherlock, no pienses eso. Te ayudaré y si estoy harto de ti te lo diré para que me des un tiempo de relax y volveremos a la carga. Ya sabes que por mucho que me putees siempre vengo a pedirte ayuda…

Sherlock se acarició las manos y luego suspiró.

—Está bien —dijo al fin —. Serás mi perro lazarillo.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y pasó un tiempo más en casa de Sherlock antes de irse. Sherlock empezaría al día siguiente con la teoría y dejaría un rato para las prácticas. Le pidió que llevara los informes y fotos de casos que ya se habían resuelto, para que Sherlock empezara con algo que ya había visto.

Cuando salió de Baker Street la idea de ayudar a Sherlock Holmes le parecía fantástica. Y le siguió pareciendo fantástica hasta que tocó el picaporte de la puerta de su propia casa.

Ayudar a Sherlock supondría pasar mucho más tiempo con él, cosa que a su mujer no le gustaría ni un pelo. Suspiró profundamente y abrió la puerta. No podía atrasar aquella noticia, acabaría descubriéndola tarde o temprano.

Su mujer estaba en el salón, sentada en el sofá mientras veía un programa de televisión. Greg se acercó por detrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella apagó la tele y se giró para verle.

—Hoy has llegado más temprano —le dijo antes de dibujar una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ya si… Digamos que no necesitaba nada y me vine en cuanto comprobé que estaba bien.

Alice se levantó y rodeó con sus brazos los hombros de Greg.

—Más tiempo para nosotros, entonces… —le dijo sonriente antes de comenzar a besarle.

Greg cerró los ojos y se dejó guiar por los labios de su mujer. Le acarició lentamente la espalda y dejó su cabeza en blanco unos minutos. Podría disfrutar de aquello todo el tiempo que quisiera y no comentarle nada a su mujer, pero era un hombre leal y tendría que decírselo tarde o temprano.

—Alice... —murmuró Greg separándose un poco —. Tengo que decirte algo..

—¿Y no puede esperar para luego? —preguntó ella besándole lentamente el cuello.

Greg suspiró de placer.

—No… Porque te vas a enfadar…

Se escuchó un sonido de frustración proveniente de Alice y se separó de Greg.

—¿Por qué me voy a enfadar?

Greg se mordió el labio nervioso antes de explicarse.

—Cuando he ido a ver a Sherlock estaba… Llorando —murmuró.

La mujer hizo un mohín y se apartó completamente de Greg.

—¿Y? —preguntó mirándole con una ceja alzada.

—¿Cómo qué y? —le dijo Greg —. Jamás podrá dedicarse a lo que le gusta, ni siquiera a la química o a examinar cadáveres ya que no puede verlos. Y… Me he ofrecido a ayudarle.

—¿Ayudarle? ¿Con qué?

—A observar. En la escena del crimen seré sus ojos —anunció.

Alice le miró divertida y soltó una carajada.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Qué le vas a ayudar?

—No te rías, es algo serio.

—Greg, no eres precisamente el mejor del cuerpo. ¿Cómo pretendes ayudar a Sherlock? Si ut lo considerabas un experto al que nadie podría igualar…

Greg contuvo un suspiro de frustración.

—Mira, gran parte de lo que hace Sherlock se basa en las deducciones que hace a partir de las cosas que ve. La visión solo es el 50% de sus capacidades deductivas así que voy a rellenar el otro 50%. Le describiré todo aquello que vea y él me va a enseñar a fijarme en los detalles.

La mujer suspiró y fue hacia las escaleras para ir al piso superior.

—Tú haz lo que quieras Greg, pero te estás jugando el matrimonio.

El policía no supo que decirle y se quedó viendo como subía al piso superior. Aquello no podía estar pasando. Adoraba a su mujer y en los últimos meses había tenido problemas debido al exceso de trabajo pero no podía abandonar a Sherlock.

No ahora que se había comprometido con él en intentar que fuera el mismo que era antes. Se quitó la chaqueta y la camisa y se tumbó en el sofá.. Sin duda las cosas iban a ser un poco más difíciles para él y aquello no ayudaba nada en la vida en común con su mujer, pero intentaría que todo saliera bien.

Quizás si pasaba poco tiempo con Sherlock a Alice tampoco le importara tanto.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 07**

Al día siguiente, después de desayunar, fue a casa de Sherlock. Ni siquiera vio a su mujer (ya que había pasado la noche en el sofá) así que le dejó una nota en la nevera informándole de que se iba y que regresaría pronto.

Cuando salió de Scotland Yard con los archivos de algunos casos antiguos, compró un bolígrafo y una libreta. Necesitaría apuntar las técnicas o lo que Sherlock quisiera comentarle. Estaba un poco nervioso, Sherlock era un poco insufrible cuando comenzaba sus observaciones y deducciones y tener que aprender de él en pleno apogeo era todo un reto para su salud mental.

Llamó al 221B y esperó a que la señora Hudson le abriera.

—Necesitas una copia de la llave —dijo Sherlock muy serio en cuanto le oyó entrar —. No puedes tener a la señora Hudson abriendo y cerrando las puertas. Si no está no podrás entrar.

—Me abrirás tú entonces, moverte un poco no te matará —le dijo Greg entrando al salón y abriendo las ventanas.

Miró a Sherlock de reojo para comprobar su estado, pero era igual que el del día anterior. Sonrió.

—Creí que no ibas a venir —dijo Sherlock sentándose en el sofá.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greg mientras habría las ventanas para que entrara el máximo de luz posible.

—Pensé que te arrepentirías de lo que me propusiste y que tu forma de negarte sería no volviendo aquí.

—Vaya Sherlock —dijo Greg sentándose a su lado —. La primera deducción incorrecta de tu carrera. Hay que perder la virginidad de alguna forma…

Sherlock rió divertido y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Has traído los informes? —preguntó mirando hacia el ruido que provocaban los pasos de Greg.

—Sí —dijo este sentándose y dejándolo todo en la mesa —. El primer homicidio en el que nos ayudaste, ese de los tres cadáveres en la fábrica de cemento…

Sherlock asintió.

—Bien. Coge las fotos del escenario y dime que ves —dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba la espalda en el respaldo.

Greg suspiró y cogió la fotografía. Comenzó a describir el estado de los cadáveres y a numerar las pistas que se encontraron pero Sherlock lo consideró insuficiente y le obligó a fijarse en absolutamente TODO.

El estado de la gravilla de alrededor de los cadáveres, la escasa ropa que se le veía, los surcos de las ruedas de coches que había un poco más lejos, etc.

Las indicaciones de Greg solían ser insuficientes pero Sherlock insistía en que se fijara en todos los detalles, incluso le indicó donde él se fijaba cuando encontraba un nuevo cadáver. El policía encontró aquello fascinante, no solo porque era cierto todo aquello que Sherlock le decía, sino que estaba aprendiendo, memorizando esas maneras de observar. Estaba satisfecho y casi se olvidó de que iba allí con la idea de que aprender algo de Sherlock iba a ser inútil y aburrido.

Cuando sus tripas rugieron, Greg miró el reloj.

—¿¡Las nueve de la noche!? —exclamó.

—¿Uh? —murmuró Sherlock abriendo los ojos y dirigiéndolos hacia el lugar de Greg.

—Que son las nueve de la noche Sherlock —exclamó de nuevo mientras iba ordenando todo aquel estropicio —. Por el amor de Dios, ¡anocheció! Ni siquiera recuerdo quien encendió las luces.

—Oí los pasos de la señora Hudson a eso de las seis —confesó el detective mientras sonreía.

Greg suspiró y guardó todo en el maletín que se había traído.

—¿Has aprendido? —preguntó Sherlock levantándose.

—Muchísimo, ¿es así como pasa el tiempo contigo? ¿Volando? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

Sherlock se encogió de hombros.

—Siempre puedes programarte una alarma para saber cuándo es suficiente. Aunque, para alguien de tu inteligencia, nunca es suficiente.

—Eso ha sido muy amable, Sherlock —ironizó Greg —. Mañana te veré.

Salió de la casa rápidamente y se montó en el coche. Empezaba bien, se prometía así mismo de que no tardaría mucho y se había pasado casi 12 horas fuera. Casi igual que cuando estaba trabajando.

Llegó a su casa, aparcó y abrió la puerta. Probablemente tuvieran una discusión pero antes de llegar Greg había comprado unas cuantas flores, que sabían que no ayudarían mucho, pero sin duda la bronca sería menor.

Al llegar, abrió la puerta de su casa lentamente. Si su mujer estaba durmiendo, no quería despertarla. Subió los escalones y antes de llegar a la puerta del dormitorio escuchó un ruido proveniente del interior.

"_¿Intrusos?" _pensó

Pero no, no eran intrusos. Un gemido de placer, proveniente de su mujer, fue suficiente para que Greg supiera que estaba pasando dentro. Aun así, abrió la puerta de par en par y entró.

Su mujer estaba tumbada en la cama, desnuda y debajo de un hombre que Greg no conocía.

—¡GREG! —exclamó está separándose inmediatamente y cubriéndose con las sábanas.

El hombre que la acompañaba también se cubrió y miró con miedo a Greg.

—¿Todo bien? —gruñó antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo y bajar las escaleras.

No era verdad. Aquello no le estaba pasando. Su mujer no podía estar con otro hombre y en su propia cama. Negó con la cabeza frotándose las sienes.

—¿¡Qué coño significa esto!? —dijo volviéndose para encarar a su mujer que en esos momentos bajaba las escaleras colocándose la bata.

—¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Eh?

—Ah, ¿ahora la culpa la tengo yo?

—¡Hace meses que no me siento querida! Tú solo estás en el trabajo. Trabajas, trabajas y trabajas y ahora que pensé que tendríamos un tiempo juntos estás en casa de ese maldito crío día si y día también. ¡Tu matrimonio es más importante!

—¿Y solo por eso me pones los cuernos? ¡POR DIOS ALICE! —gritó Greg.

—¡Deberías de atender a tu mujer! Esto es culpa tuya, ¡si el trabajo es tan importante para ti quédate con el trabajo! ¡No quiero verte más!

Greg la miró con odio unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta de su casa.

—Mañana vendré a por mis cosas. Adiós Alice —dijo cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Salió de casa y se metió en el coche.

—¡MIERDA! —gritó golpeando con fuerza el volante.

Aquello le pasaba por ser buena persona y ayudar a los demás, por tomarse en serio su labor como policía. Se puso con fuerza el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó. Dio vueltas por la ciudad hasta que anocheció, sin saber que hacer llevó el coche hasta el 221B de Baker Street y suspiró.

¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué acudía a casa de Sherlock? No es qe fuera el causante de sus problemas matrimoniales pero sin duda tenía algo que ver en esta última acción de su esposa.

—No. Sherlock no tiene nada que ver —se dijo así mismo.

Cogió aire y se frotó la cara con sfuerza mientras lo soltaba. Acto seguido, bajó del coche y lo cerró. Prefiriendo tener una excusa para llegar a esas horas, fue a un restaurante de comida china, compró algo para llevar y luego regresó a casa de Sherlock. La señora Hudson le abrió la puerta y le indicó que Sherlock estaba arriba y que aún no había cenado.

Cosa que a Greg le alivió pues la excusa de su cena era perfecta.

—¿Ya es de día? —murmuró la voz de Sherlock desde el sofá.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras y la silueta del detective estaba allí, en el sofá. Por lo que pudo distinguir Greg estaba abrazado a algo.

—¿Te importa que encienda la luz? —preguntó.

—No noto la diferencia, pero será más cómodo para ti —dijo Sherlock.

Greg suspiró, la encendió y fue hacia la mesa del salón para colocar allí la comida.

—¿Por qué has traído la cena de un restaurante chino? —preguntó.

—Me apeteció y como solías llevarme a comer a esos sitios en mitad de los casos pues pensé que a ti también te apetecería.

—Me refería a porque estás cenando conmigo y no con tu mujer —dijo Sherlock.

Greg gruñó.

—No quiero hablar de eso —murmuró.

—¡Oh! —dijo Sherlock y sonrió —. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?

Greg se pasó las manos por el rostro y bufó.

—¿Por qué estás abrazado a la funda del violín? —preguntó Greg volviéndose y cruzándose de brazos.

El rostro de Sherlock se ruborizó.

—Yo… —murmuró Sherlock —. Eh… Quería tocar.

Greg alzó una ceja.

—¿Y por qué no lo haces?

Sherlock abrió la funda a modo de respuesta. Dentro, solo estaba el arco del violín. Ni rastro del instrumento de cuerda.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—Ponte de pie y ven a la mesa, cuando hayamos cenado te echaré una mano para buscarlo.

—Querrás decir que lo buscarás tú —dijo Sherlock mientras se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia la mesa.

—No exactamente, tú me dirás donde lo viste por última vez y yo miraré. Eso es una búsqueda entre los dos, técnicamente hablando.

Sherlock se quedó en silencio y buscó a tientas su pack de comida, cuando lo cogió con la mano izquierda, buscó los palillos con la derecha y comenzó a comer. Lentamente, con cuidado de que no se le cayera la comida.

La cena fue silenciosa y Greg no podía parar de pensar en su mujer, en lo que le diría al día siguiente y en si merecía la pena finalizar un matrimonio por unos cuernos.

—No es la primera vez —dijo Sherlock tras terminar la cena.

—¿Disculpa? —murmuró Greg.

—Tu mujer no es la primera vez que te pone los cuernos, recuerdo la vez que me la presentaste y observé lo suficiente como para saber que se estaba acostando con su profesor de piano.

Greg bajó el paquete de comida y miró fijamente a Sherlock.

—¿Cómo puedes saber tú eso? —preguntó confundido.

—Nos encontramos al salir de una tienda de música, por mucho que ella insistiera en que ya que sabía mucho sobre dicho arte, no dio ni una en las preguntas que le hice acerca de las partituras que compró. Es muy evidente qué, en caso de recibir clases de piano, lo único que quería hacer era tirarse al profesor. Eso o malgastar el dinero y dado el poco tiempo que pasas en casa, creo que va a ser lo primero.

Greg, que había estado apretando la cajita de cartón conforme Sherlock hablaba, gruñó.

—Me debería de haber dado cuenta antes —murmuró para él.

—No estabas en casa, y eres idiota así que es normal que no te hayas d…

—Vete a la mierda, Sherlock —cortó Greg con un áspero gruñido.

Se puso de pie y tiró su pack de comida a la basura, no estaba terminado pero tras esa confesión de Sherlock se le había cortado el apetito. Se lavó las manos y gruñó.

¿Así que había sido desde siempre? Suspiró. Con razón a veces su mujer tenía un humor de perros cuando se iba y estaba algo más contenta cuando regresaba.

Era un idiota, un completo idiota.

—Oye —dijo la voz de Sherlock.

Estaba tan cerca de él que dio un brinco, ni recordaba cuando se había acercado.

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—Mi violín, por favor —pidió —. Mira debajo del sofá, o de alguno de los sillones…

Greg se apartó repentinamente, se puso de rodillas en el suelo y comenzó a buscar el violín. Al final lo encontró apoyado en la pared, tras una de las cortinas. Lo cogió y se sentó en el sillón de Sherlock.

El chico andaba un poco desorientado por la cocina, tanteando los utensilios para poder llenarse un vaso de agua. Greg entonces, rasgó con los dedos las cuerdas del instrumento.

Un sonido desafinado llenó el aire y Sherlock se volvió inmediatamente. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue hasta Greg. Tropezó con la alfombra pero no llegó a caerse.

—Dame —pidió un poco desesperado.

Greg le puso el instrumento en la mano izquierda antes de levantarse para coger el arco y ponérselo en la mano derecha. Inmediatamente, el sonido de una melodía frenética llenó el aire.

Era una composición de Vivaldi, estaba seguro, aunque prefirió no decir nada. Recogió la comida de Sherlock, llenó el vaso de agua y lo dejó sobre la mesita de noche. Cogió su abrigo y las llaves.

Sería mejor buscarse un hotel en el que dormir una noche y ponerse a buscar un piso de alquiler.

—Hay una habitación libre —dijo Sherlock al instante de parar de tocar.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Greg acomodándose el cuello de la chaqueta.

—Este piso tiene dos habitaciones, una de ellas en el piso superior. No está ocupada, podrías quedarte aquí hasta que encuentres otra cosa. Dada la inminente llegada de tu divorcio necesitarás todo el dinero posible y no estás para gastarlos en hoteles.

—¿Me estás ofreciendo que viva contigo?

—Te estoy proponiendo como candidato a compañero de piso. La señora Hudson decidirá si te mereces tal puesto.

Greg sonrió.

—Gracias Sherlock, eso es muy amable pero no sé si estoy preparado para compartir piso contigo. Eres un poco plasta.

Sherlock rió.

—Como quieras —dijo mientras apoyaba de nuevo el violín en el cuello —. Pero ahora que estás aquí, soy tu mejor opción.

Greg miró como comenzaba a tocar y suspiró. Tenía razón. Compartir piso con Sherlock no era la mejor idea del mundo pero al menos era algo barato y asequible.

—¿Por qué tienes razón en todo a pesar de que no has pasado por esto? O sea, si hablaras por experiencia lo entendería mejor pero…

Sherlock se encogió de hombros y continuó tocando. Greg se tumbó en el sofá y se quedó mirando a Sherlock. La música parecía crearle una burbuja donde estaba el solo, tocando para él, como si recuperara todo aquello que había perdido.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 08**

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente, seguía en el sofá, con la chaqueta puesta y tapado con una manta de cuadros. Miró confuso a los lados intentando recordar porque estaba allí.

—Oh mierda —murmuró.

Se frotó la cara lentamente y miró a su alrededor. Sobre la mesita había una nota justo al lado de un café y una magdalena.

"_Puedes quedarte Greg. La habitación de arriba ya está preparada. Sherlock está conmigo abajo._

_Sra. Hudson."_

Greg se sentó en el sofá y agarró la taza. Aún estaba caliente así que no sería muy tarde. Cuando desayunó, dejó las cosas en el fregadero y fue al baño. Se echó un poco de agua en la cara para terminar de despejarse.

No es que llevara mucho tiempo casado, pero acabar con aquello así como así. Eran felices, habían sido felices.

"_¿Y si todo era mentira?" _le dijo una vocecita en su cabeza.

Era otra forma de verlo, quizás su mujer llevara engañándolo siempre y nunca se había dado cuenta. Suspiró. Iría a hablar con ella, oír que tenía que decirle y… Arreglarlo. Aunque no estuviera muy seguro de lo segundo.

Salió de la casa intentando no hacer ruido ya que no quería tratar con la señora Hudson pero a pesar de que se le cayeron las llaves del coche al suelo, nadie salió. Quizás porque no lo escucharon o porque creyeron que dejarlo solo era lo mejor. En cualquiera de los casos, era de agradecer.

El trayecto en coche duró menos de lo que quería y cuando estaba frente a la puerta de su casa, sintió la necesidad de irse y no volver. ¿Y si estaba allí con otro?

Abrió las puertas con sus propias llaves y entró.

—¿Alice? —llamó en voz alta.

—Arriba —dijo ella desde el piso superior.

La garganta de Greg se secó.

—Baja —pidió —. Tenemos que hablar.

Se fue hasta el salón y se sentó en el sofá. Se agarró las manos fuertemente mientras oía los pasos de su mujer bajar las escaleras.

Ella se sentó frente a él y suspiró.

—Greg, yo… —empezó.

—¿Desde cuándo? —cortó Greg yendo directamente al grano.

Ella alzó la cabeza y le miró.

—¿De verdad quieres saberlo? —le preguntó.

Greg se mantuvo en silencio. No. No quería saberlo pero no se le había ocurrido otra pregunta.

—La verdad, es que… —dijo el inspector pasándose la mano por la barbilla —. Lo cierto es que no.

—Lo siento Greg, de verdad que lo siento… Yo pensé que…

—¿Qué no te descubriría? —cortó Greg —. Dime, ¿por qué? Te he dado todo lo que querías. Todo cuanto me has pedido y, ¿me lo pagas así?

Alice se echó a llorar repentinamente.

—Greg yo… Lo siento, pero nunca estabas en casa y yo… Yo me sentía cada vez más sola y quería que alguien se preocupara por mí, aunque solo fuera… Por una noche.

—¿Solo una noche? —preguntó Greg con un ligero sarcasmo.

Ella alzó la cabeza un poco y le miró fijamente, sin ser capaz de responderle. Greg se pasó las manos por la cara con fuerza y suspiró. Aquel silencio lo decía todo. No solo había sido esa noche, probablemente habían sido muchísimas más y él no se había enterado.

—Me iré a vivir a otro sitio —dijo Greg.

—Te… ¿Te vas a tomar un tiempo? —preguntó ella entre lágrimas.

—No. Me voy a divorciar, para que puedas seguir tirarte a medio barrio. En cuanto tenga un abogado que se ponga en contacto con el tuyo —dijo antes de ponerse de pie e ir al piso superior.

—¡Greg! —exclamó ella siguiéndole —. ¡No! ¿Divorcio? No, no puedes hablar así no podemos acabar con esto después de... Tanto tiempo no…

Greg sacó una gran bolsa de deportes del armario y comenzó a meter sus camisas y sus pantalones que había en el ropero, sin molestarse en doblarlos.

—Te has pasado los años de casados por las narices, ¿y ahora quieres que me quede? No. Esto se acabó. Estoy harto, hace meses que este matrimonio no funciona y no quiero solucionarlo porque ya no siento nada. No siento que esto se pueda salvar..

—¿¡YA NO ME QUIERES!? —exclamó Alice ofendida.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Greg intentando controlar su voz —. ¿Tú me quieres? ¿Me seguías queriendo mientras te follabas a otros? ¿Eh?

—Yo siempre pensé en ti… —murmuró ella sentándose en la cama.

Greg soltó un bufido y terminó de coger rápidamente lo que le quedaba de su ropa.

—Vendré a por el resto de más tarde. Se amable y no las quemes —pidió Greg.

Sin dejar que su esposa volviera a hablar, salió de casa dando un sonoro portazo. Tardó toda la mañana en trasladar todas sus cosas; ropa, accesorios y algunas cosas tecnológicas como la consola, o la tele de su habitación. Incluso se pasó por el banco y sacó dinero de su cuenta común y lo ingresó en una donde solo lucía él para poder pagarse su abogado.

Le daba un poco de miedo que su mujer pudiera dejarle sin blanca y joderle el divorcio.

Cuando llegó a casa, se encontró a Sherlock en su cuarto, tendido en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo. Greg terminó de subir la ultima bolsa y bajó hasta su habitación.

—¿Te apetece cenar fuera? —preguntó mirando al detective —. Llevas mucho sin salir a la calle.

Sherlock negó con la cabeza.

—Venga… —dijo Greg acercándose a él, le cogió por una muñeca y lo movió —. Vamos, te sentará bien que te dé el aire.

—Necesitas tener la mente ocupada, ¿no? —murmuró Sherlock incorporándose.

—Sí. Venga. Iremos a donde quieras —le dijo Greg —. ¿Cuál era aquel restaurante donde me obligaste a ir? ¿Angelo's?

—No quiero ir ahí —dijo el detective mientras salía de la habitación para coger su abrigo.

Greg suspiró.

—¿Te da vergüenza que te vea así tu amigo? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

—No. Si no que no me apetece ir allí, ¿vale? Es… Es pronto supongo. Tener que explicarlo que sería laborioso y prefiero alargar el momento. Cuando estés listo.

—¿No quieres que te tomen por idiota cuando le digas que vas a seguir trabajando para la policía?

—Exacto —dijo Sherlock saliendo por la puerta —. Vamos, llévame algún chino o algún sitio donde asen carne.

Cuando salieron a la calle, Greg observó unos segundos a Sherlock. Se pasó la mano por la mandíbula y se acercó a él.

—Saca el bastón —pidió.

—No pienso usarlo —le dijo Sherlock mientras giraba a la izquierda.

—Tú mismo.

SI Sherlock era cabezón, Greg podría serlo también así que dejó que Sherlock anduviera sin ningún tipo de indicación. Era Sábado y la gente había decidido salir a la calle para irse de fiesta, a cenar o simplemente a dar un paseo acompañando al resto de Londres. Lo que multiplicó la gente que había en la calle y Sherlock pronto notó como de molesto era no ver por dónde iba.

—Greg —llamó Sherlock en voz alta cuando se chocó por cuarta vez contra alguien.

—¿Sí?

—Hay mucha gente —murmuró.

—Es normal Sherlock, la gente sale a estas horas. Además, dado que mañana no se trabaja es un buen momento para tomar algo fuera de casa y quedarse hasta tarde —explicó distraídamente el policía.

—Sabes de sobra que no me refería a eso —dijo Sherlock malhumorado.

—Ya sabes lo que debes de hacer —le recordó Lestrade.

Sherlock gruñó y aceleró el paso, extendiendo los brazos levemente para ir apartando a la gente. Greg lo observaba, hasta que vio cómo iba directo a chocarse contra un buzón de correos así que corrió tras él y lo sujetó agarrándole por los hombros.

—¡Suelta! —se quejó Sherlock.

Greg le cogió por la muñeca y deposito la mano sobre el buzón que tenía a escasos milímetros de su cuerpo.

—Te hubieras chocado y probablemente echo daño —le susurró —. Por favor Sherlock, usa el bastón. La gente no se fijará en él y te dará prioridad a la hora de pasar. Por favor.

Sherlock dirigió la mano izquierda hasta el bolsillo de su abrigo y de allí sacó un bastón de color rojo que estaba plegado. Lo cogió por el mango y dio una sacudida, lo que hizo que se montara, luego, arrastró la rueda de la punta por el suelo hasta que llegó al buzón, el cual golpeó por varios sitios.

Greg se quedó observando las reacciones de Sherlock y por unos segundos pudo ver una sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, luego, se dio cuenta de cómo el vello de la nuca se le erizaba.

Parecía estar disfrutando verdaderamente de saber lo que tenía delante.

—Vamos —dijo Sherlock.

El detective comenzó a andar con confianza y Greg pudo observar cómo la gente se apartaba y ni tan siquiera se quedaban mirando, seguían atentas a la calle, sus teléfonos móviles o a las conversaciones con sus acompañantes.

Cenaron en un restaurante de carne asada muy cerca de Trafalgar Square y regresaron a casa poco después de acabar. Cuando llegaron a Baker Street, Sherlock estaba verdaderamente emocionado, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

Después de estar 10 minutos observándole andar por la sala, Greg se despidió y se fue a dormir. Estaba cansado y al día siguiente le tocaría ordenar toda la habitación.

—Y el lunes al trabajo —se dijo así mismo.

Cerró los ojos y se durmió poco después. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en su matrimonio y en si de verdad quería o no a su esposa.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 09**

El primer mes en el trabajo se le hizo muy largo. Recuperar el ritmo le costó más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado. Parecía que su sustituto no sabía trabajar y tenía cientos de informes que rellenar de casos que no había llevado.

Y su abogado y Sherlock hacía que apenas tuviera tiempo para dormir. Su tiempo libre se había esfumado.

Además, la convivencia con Sherlock no fue fácil. Solía ser un chico que apenas hablaba y ahora que no podía ver aquello que hacía, no podía hacer sus experimentos, aunque eso hacía la situación un poco más complicada. Sherlock tocaba el violín a altas horas de la noche y despertaba a Greg a gritos para que el hombre le leyera algo de algún libro de química o una noticia de internet.

Aunque por suerte, Sherlock también avanzaba con su minusvalía. Usaba el bastón siempre que salía y poco a poco había dejado que su hermano, que pasaba por casa una vez por semana, le ensañara braille. Greg modificó un poco el teléfono de Sherlock, dándole la opción de marcación rápida memorizándole los teléfonos importantes en los nueve primeros dígitos.

Aunque eso quizás no fuera buena idea, ya que Sherlock consideraba cualquier información sobre la deducción importante así que más de una vez le había hecho salir de Scotland Yard casi corriendo a Baker Street.

—Estás listo —le dijo Sherlock una noche durante la cena.

Greg bajó el tenedor un momento y miró interrogante al detective.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó.

Sherlock tomó un poco de agua y se aclaró la garganta.

—Has mejorado mucho en las descripciones y creo que podríamos empezar con casos de verdad, a ver qué tal lo haces. Por algo sencillo, nada importante pero es hora de empezar. Estoy demasiado aburrido.

Greg sonrió de medio lado.

—Vale. El primer caso de asesinato será tuyo.

Sherlock se quedó un momento en silencio moviendo la comida con el tenedor.

—Nuestro —rectificó —. Estoy obligado a trabajar contigo para siempre. O hasta que te hartes.

—En ese caso, entrenaremos a un inocente becario antes de que te abandone —dijo Greg poniendo voz melodramática.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado, al igual que Greg. Poco después, el inspector se fue a dormir y el joven detective se fue a su cuarto a tocar el violín.

Dos días más tarde, pudieron actuar juntos. Un caso de asesinato en un parque de Londres los llevó allí y Greg fue a Baker Street a por Sherlock. En quince minutos estuvieron en el lugar del crimen.

Sherlock guardó el bastón nada más llegar y se quedó quieto cerca del cadáver. El forense asignado al caso comentaban algo acerca del cadáver. Sherlock, cogió a Greg de la manga del abrigo y le dio un leve tirón.

—Adelante —dijo.

Greg se frotó las manos nervios y se agachó a la altura del cadáver. Comenzó a describir los detalles más evidentes, hasta que oyó a Sherlock gruñir.

—Te he enseñado a hacerlo mejor —le dijo Sherlock —. Puedes hacerlo mejor.

Greg soltó un suspiro y recordó tres reglas de que le había dicho el joven Holmes.

Describe cualquier detalle, aunque sea una inmundicia.

El estado de la ropa, aunque solo sean arrugas, arreglos u olor a sudor es importante.

No es importante solo el lugar donde cae el cadáver, hay que contar los kilómetros a la rotonda.

Media hora más tarde, Greg acabó con sus descripciones. Sherlock le había ayudado, haciéndole pequeñas preguntas y poniendo ejemplos visuales que el podía recordar para saber cómo estaba realmente el cadáver. Tras eso, sonrió.

—Vamos a comisaría. Esperaremos el informe del forense y los análisis a los restos de sangre de las uñas. Vamos —dijo Sherlock dándose la vuelta, sacó el bastón y se alejó a paso rápido.

—Greg —le dijo el forense —. ¿En serio estás trabajando con ese tío?

—Sí —dijo el inspector con una sonrisita.

—Es solo un ciego friki de los crímenes —dijo la sargento asignada al caso.

Greg rotó los ojos.

—No puedes hablar mal de Sherlock Holmes hasta que no lo conozcas —le dijo antes de seguir al detective.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría, Greg se dedicó a escribir en una libreta todas las observaciones. Luego, fueron hasta el laboratorio donde Sherlock se dedicó a meter prisa al pobre analista que no daba abasto.

—Podría hacerlo yo mismo… —dijo Sherlock con frustración tras media hora de espera.

—Podías —le corrigió Greg que estaba a su lado.

—Si estudiaras química…

—Sherlock, tengo casi cuarenta años. No voy a estudiar nada ahora.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, todo requiere de paciencia para que funcione así que vas a esperar como yo.

—¿Podemos tomar café? —preguntó alzando las cejas.

Greg rió, le dio un golpe en el brazo y se levantó.

—Vamos —le dijo.

Salieron de la comisaría y fueron a la cafetería de enfrente, allí, se tomaron dos cafés cada uno mientras hablaban sobre el caso. Sherlock exponía sus deducciones y Greg comentaba aún más detalles acerca de la observación.

Por la noche, llegaron a casa. Greg había cogido todos los informes, los resultados del laboratorio y las fotos del crímenes. Estuvieron toda la noche sin dormir pero realmente mereció la pena ya que al día siguiente, tras los resultados de la autopsia, pudieron demostrar muchas teorías acerca de cómo ocurrió. Solo tenían que encontrar a un asesino, y ya que el cadáver tenía ADN bajo las uñas solo quedaba la comparativa con dos de sus sospechosos.

Dos días más tarde, habían encarcelado al asesino y estaban esperando a juicio.

Greg y Sherlock llegaron a casa eufóricos, el primero por la resolución del caso y el segundo porque, a pesar de su ceguera, seguía siendo útil.

—¡Hay que celebrarlo! —exclamó Greg.

Sherlock rió divertido y se sentó en el sofá.

—Compraste cervezas hace unos días, según tu aliento tienen que quedar por lo menos cuatro, ¡coge dos!

Greg rió y le hizo caso, regresó al sofá y le tendió una a Sherlock.

—Porque sigues siendo el mejor detective del mundo —le dijo Greg con una sonrisa.

Sujetó la mano de Sherlock a su altura para poder chocar un botellín de cerveza contra el otro, luego le dio un sorbo.

Sherlock se sonrojó levemente y apartó la mirada de donde estaba sentado.

—El… El mérito no es solo mío, ¿no? —le dijo Sherlock mientras se recostaba contra el sofá, luego le dio un sorbo a la cerveza —. Eres mis ojos en la batalla… Creo que somos un equipo. Sí.

—¿Un buen equipo? —preguntó Greg con media sonrisa.

—Un gran equipo —dijo Sherlock.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y volvió a darle un trago a la cerveza. Mientras bebían, estuvieron hablando del caso, repasando las enseñanzas, las anécdotas.

Durante la segunda cerveza Greg le describió a Sherlock la cara de los que estaban a su alrededor mientras Sherlock deducía, cosa que provocó que ambos se rieran.

Al rato, Greg se levantó y miró en el frigorífico a ver si había algo de comer, pero al no encontrar nada apetecible, regresó al salón. Se dejó caer sobre el sofá y suspiró.

—Oye, ¿cómo vas con el braille? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Sherlock, que estaba un poco adormilado por la cerveza, abrió ligeramente los ojos.

—Bien, aunque es muy tedioso. Tengo cosas mejores que hacer que aprender eso…

—Te servirá para poder leer solo Sherlock.

—Los audiolibros existen —le dijo el detective suspirando.

—Vamos, enséñame un poco.—dijo el policía animado.

—Tú no eres ciego —gruñó Sherlock.

—¿Y? Quiero aprender, vamos —pidió.

Sherlock suspiró y se levantó del sofá, luego se agachó frente a este y sacó de debajo del mismo. Se sentó y lo puso sobre las rodillas abriéndolo al azar. Greg miró el libro impresionado.

Una cantidad incontable de puntos sobresalían de cada página. Sherlock acarició la página de la izquierda con suavidad y la llevó hasta la parte superior, luego cogió la mano de Greg.

—Relájala —pidió.

Greg dejó su mano relajada, como si no perteneciera a su cuerpo y dejó que Sherlock la guiara. Incluso cerró los ojos, para que la sensación de acariciar los puntos fuera mayor.

—Si hay un solo punto a la izquierda en la primera fila es que es una "A" —le dijo Sherlock —. Si aparece otro punto debajo, sería una "B"… Aunque también pueden significar "1" y "2" así que dependerá del contexto de la frase para sacarle significado. Verás…

Los dedos de Sherlock rozaban los de Greg, ambos leyendo la misma palabra. Sherlock traduciéndola, y Greg… Bueno, Greg estaba disfrutando como nunca con ese contacto.

Sintió como el peso de Sherlock caía sobre su hombro derecho, aunque no dijo nada. El muchacho, le había cogido la otra mano y la había dejado sobre el libro aunque no se apartó de él.

Greg sintió los dedos de Sherlock bailar entre los suyos y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que Sherlock había dejado de explicarle el braille, y que ahora solo se dedicaba a acariciarle las manos.

El inspector abrió los ojos y se fijó en las finas manos del detective. Los dedos índice y corazón recorrían sus dedos y se deslizaban por el dorso de la mano hasta llegar a la muñeca, luego deshacían el camino y vuelta a empezar.

Greg apoyó la frente en la sien de Sherlock y rozó la oreja de este con su nariz. El muchacho se ruborizó más si cabe, aunque no dijo nada.

—Sherlock —susurró Greg y sus labios rozaron el pabellón auditivo —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El pulso de Sherlock tembló ligeramente, lo que hizo que le tuviera que agarrar la mano a Greg para que no se le notara.

—Me gustaría… _Celebrarlo _contigo —respondió Sherlock en voz baja haciendo especial énfasis en la palabra "celebrarlo"

Los labios de Greg recorrieron la mejilla de este hasta que llegaron a la comisura de la boca.

—Por mí, bien… —susurró débilmente antes de aprisionar el labio inferior.

Sherlock se dio la vuelta para poder formar un beso en condiciones y, tras el primer roce, le respondió con ansia. Greg se aferró a los rizos del joven y continuó el beso.

Los labios de Sherlock estaban un poco secos así que no dudó en lamerlos antes de volver a besarlos. La mente de Greg viajaba a una velocidad increíble, aunque no se detuvo en ningún pensamiento en concreto. Dejó que Sherlock comenzara a morderle y lamerle la mandíbula, lo que le hizo darse cuenta de algo y llegar a una conclusión razonable.

—Vamos a tu cuarto —le dijo apartándose levemente de él.

Sherlock asintió, se separó y arrastró a Greg a su habitación. Le soltó la mano antes de entrar, se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó, esperándole.

Greg lo observó unos segundos mientras se quitaba los suyos, se quitó la camisa y luego se subió a la cama junto a Sherlock, poniéndose justo encima de este.

El detective alzó las manos para coger el rostro de Greg, luego elevó la cabeza y le besó la nariz, las mejillas y por último los labios, los cuales mordió con suavidad.

—¿Confías en mí? —susurró Greg entre besos y caricias.

—Si no confiara en ti no te dejaría hacer esto —le aseguró.

Greg sonrió de medio lado y lo empujó levemente contra el colchón.

—Entonces déjame hacer a mi Sherlock, disfruta.

El detective se resistió un poco, pero Greg comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa mientras le besaba el pecho descubierto y se dio cuenta de que debería de estar realmente quieto para disfrutar de todo aquello.

Greg le desabotonó la camisa mientras le besaba el torso, prestando especial atención a los pectorales. Lamió el pezón izquierdo mientras le quitaba los botones del final y cuando la camisa estuvo completamente abierta arrastró la lengua por el torso hasta el otro pezón que también lamió y mordisqueó.

El pulso de Sherlock era acelerado, pero el cuerpo se mostraba tranquilo. Respirando entrecortadamente mientras sentía como Greg descendía la lengua por el estómago para llegar al ombligo y lamerlo varias veces.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó Greg distraídamente mientras bajaba un poco la lengua y le besaba la parte baja del abdomen.

—Como no lo hagas tú lo haré yo —le aseguró Sherlock cuya voz sonaba algo desesperada.

Greg rió divertido y se incorporó. Le quitó el pantalón al detective y luego la ropa interior. La dejó esparcida por el suelo donde pronto también fue a parar sus propios pantalones. Observaba anonadado a Sherlock. Tenía un cuerpo blanco como la nieve y tan delgado que rozaba los límites de lo saludable.

Pequeños lunares se esparcían por la piel y un escaso vello rubio cubría algunas partes.

Greg se tumbó sobre él y lo volvió a besar mientras dirigía su mano derecha hacia el miembro semi-erecto del joven.

—Espera —pidió Sherlock de pronto agarrándole la mano.

Greg alzó las cejas sorprendido y le apretó la mano suavemente.

—Tranquilo, saldrá bien… ¿O eres…? —susurró Greg divertido.

—No soy virgen —dijo Sherlock con un áspero gruñido —. Solo que… Quiero memorizarte.

—¿Memorizarme? —preguntó Greg algo confundido.

—Greg… —susurró Sherlock mientras le cogía por la cintura y lo hacía girarse para quedar el encima —. No veo absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera sombras, ni cosas difusas… Si pudiera hacerlo te memorizaría con la vista, y ya que no puedo… ¿Puedo hacerlo a mi manera? —pidió Sherlock

El detective miró unos segundos a Sherlock, luego se incorporó un poco y le besó.

—Está bien —le susurró Greg al oído.

Sherlock apoyó su frente contra la de Greg y le empujó con suavidad para que se tumbara. Poco a poco, pasó la nariz por su rostro lentamente, rodeando los ojos, frotándola contra la mejilla derecha y deslizándola hasta el mentón.

Cuando pasó por el cuello, sustituyó la nariz por los labios y de nuevo volvió a acariciar lentamente toda la piel que podía. Sherlock comenzó a mover las caderas ligeramente contra Greg, haciéndole disfrutar doblemente de toda la atención que estaba recibiendo.

Cerró los ojos lentamente y se dejó llevar por los sentidos. Los labios de Sherlock recorrieron su pecho, mordiéndolo ligeramente y recorriéndolo con la lengua. Luego bajaron lentamente por el abdomen. Greg suspiró de placer cuando Sherlock hundió la lengua en su ombligo. Elevó las caderas levemente y eso Sherlock no lo pasó desapercibido. Aunque no dijo nada, simplemente siguió bajando y lamió el glande.

—Jod… —murmuró Greg abriendo los ojos de golpe.

Sherlock rió divertido y repitió la acción, haciéndole gemir de nuevo. Greg bajó la mano y agarró los rizos de Sherlock pero este le quitó la mano de ahí.

—Vuelve a hacerlo… —pidió Greg.

Sherlock le hizo caso y repitió la acción aunque luego se separó para tumbarse encima de él. Buscó a tientas las manos del policía y las puso por encima de su cabeza. Greg lo observaba con curiosidad lo que hacía.

—Veo que alguien no ha follado en mucho tiempo —susurró divertido.

—Ah… —dijo Greg divertido —. ¿Y tú sí?

—No se me oye tan necesitado… —dijo mientras comenzaba a frotarse lentamente contra Greg.

El policía suspiró de placer al sentir la erección de Sherlock frotarse contra la suya y no pudo otra cosa que responderle a los movimientos. Estuvieron largos minutos moviéndose así, emitiendo suspiros de placer que daban a entender que se dedicarían mutuamente el tiempo que necesitaran para disfrutar.

Cuando su miembro vibró peligrosamente, Greg apartó las manos del suave agarre de Sherlock y las puso en la cintura de este para darle la vuelta.

—Ahora tú serás el que suenes necesitado… — le dijo Greg mientras acariciaba la entrada con el pulgar.

—Ah, ¿sí? —le dijo Sherlock divertido.

—Oh si… —susurró Greg, se metió un dedo en la boca y lo introdujo parcialmente en el interior de Sherlock —. Te gustará, gemirás y pedirás más. Eso seguro.

El rostro del detective se contrajo al sentir el dedo en su interior, aunque no se quejó. Greg esperó un tiempo a que se acostumbrara antes de introducir un segundo dedo. Fue moviendo la mano los dedos en círculos, acariciando ligeramente la próstata del joven.

Le puso la mano sobre el abdomen para evitar que se moviera y disfrutó viéndole retorcerse bajo a él.

—Pídemelo… —susurró Greg divertido.

—¿Ah…?

—Pídeme que continúe —le dijo.

Sherlock abrió los ojos y pese a que no veía lo fijó en el rostro de Greg. El policía le observó, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa de superioridad pues sabía las palabras que iba a pronunciar el detective.

—Fóllame —pidió.

Greg sacó los dedos lentamente y apoyó ambas manos en los muslos para separarlos.

—Tus deseos son órdenes —le dijo.

Greg agarró su miembro con una de sus manos y acarició la entrada varias veces con la punta antes de comenzar a penetrarle. Los puños de Sherlock se cerraron alrededor de las sábanas de su cama, y se movió contra él.

—Relájate… —susurró Greg —. Se irá en poco, ya verás.

—Lo dice el tío que tiene su pene dentro de mí —comentó Sherlock.

Greg comenzó a reírse, al igual que Sherlock. Eso ayudó a relajarse por lo que Greg pudo comenzar a moverse en su interior.

Las embestidas comenzaron suaves, dejando que Sherlock sintiera cada roce y cada sensación de su cuerpo pero poco a poco, y por exigencias del muchacho, Greg comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido.

La calor comenzó a expandirse por la habitación y los gemidos de ambos hombres comenzaron a llenarla. Minutos más tarde, Greg se corrió dentro de Sherlock, haciéndole llegar pocos segundos más tarde.

—Dios… —gimió Sherlock tras la primera eyaculación que salpicó en el pecho.

—Joder Sherlock… —murmuró Greg llevando la mano rápidamente al miembro del joven y apretándole para que expulsara las últimas gotas de semen.

Sherlock se retorció mientras volvía a eyacular.

—Greg… —suspiró.

El nombrado se abrazó a Sherlock y lo besó necesitado. Necesitaba volver a sentir sus labios de nuevo. Eran suaves y sabían tan maravillosamente bien que no quería olvidarlos.

—Eres… —murmuró.

—Cállate —pidió Sherlock mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

Greg rió y lo estrechó contra él. Se salió con suavidad y besó a Sherlock. Se separó un poco de él para estirar las sábanas y tumbarse bajo ellas.

—Oye… —murmuró Sherlock.

—Dime… —susurró Greg.

—No estás borracho, ¿verdad? Hiciste esto porque has querido hacerlo conmigo…

Greg rió, le apartó los mechones de pelo de la sudada frente y le besó la siente.

—Eres demasiado guapo como para no querer estar contigo. Y no. No estoy borracho.

Sherlock se quedó unos minutos en silencio mientras acariciaba el pecho de Greg.

—Podemos repetir esto las veces que quieras —le dijo —. Para celebrar un caso resuelto, para cualquier celebración o… Simplemente porque sí.

Greg alzó una ceja sorprendido.

—Me gusta esa idea —susurró —. Me gusta mucho esa idea…

Sherlock rió y le dio un beso en la barbilla antes de pegarse contra él y dormirse poco después. Greg le acarició la espalda lentamente y sonrió.

Aunque Greg no lo sabía entonces, ese era el dulce principio de su relación con Sherlock Holmes, el mejor y único detective consultor del mundo.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Dios! ¡Ya acabé! ¡Por fin!**

**Agradezco muchísimo cada uno de los comentarios que me habéis mandado y me alegro de que os haya gustado la historia. Siento lo que le hice a Sherlock, pero aún así sigue siendo el mejor detective del mundo, salvo que ahora tiene compañía.**

**¡Gracias por todo!**


End file.
